A Hikari's Sacrifice
by Kyamato666
Summary: Yami....has his one body and is living with yugi....but....something change.....why was Yugi left behind?......Light surely can't live without it's balance part....it can't be sacrifice....
1. Chapter 1

A Hikari's Sacrifice

A Hikari's Sacrifice

Kyamato: Before anything else…I would like to warn that there might be things that won't be pleasant to read. So might as well think twice before reading the following story below.

Kyamato: -death glare- you have been warned.

Yugi: Kyams….don't be intimidating please….-warm smile-

Kyams: Sorry Hikari…but I just did what I had to do…I think the pharaoh right there would agree…

Yami: Quite responsible my dear friend…

Kyams: Of course my dear pharaoh…I won't bother do a fanfic of you and hikari if I'm not..I'AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY….

Yugi: -sigh- very well then…get on with the story.

Kyams: Okay! But first….

Disclaimer: I, Kyamato Hikari Izumi…does not own YU-GI-OH, though the following story is of my idea and will be using/mentioning things and characters from YU-GI-OH and some of my original characters, by no mean to offend or hurt anyone that likes or is a fan of the said anime….most and foremost I did do the warning anyway…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 1

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

yugi's bedroom

With a silent night outside his window, a boy sat in his desk trying to focus in his so evidently difficult homework but sure is failing miserably while his heart and mind is filled with sadness and loneliness….due to that day's turn of events….

_Flashback_

While walking to school quietly with Yami….

"Hurry Aibou! We wouldn't want to be late do we?!" Yami said up ahead

"Hai" that's all Yugi have to say after an almost sleepless night. Then suddenly…

"YAMI!!" Joey, Tristan and Tea ran energetically to Yami.

Passing by and forgetting him for the moment, as they continued walking by Yami's side

Yugi's heart was gripped with sadness as he saw that they have left off leaving him without a simple good morning or gesture.

_End Flashback_

The young lad has actually noticed the changes in his friends towards him. It has been different since his darker half has received his body and began living with him and going to the same school. At first, Yugi was quite okay with it, thinking that his Yami was actually just enjoying living outside the puzzle and that _his friends_ was actually just welcoming him to their lives and their little own group, even Seto Kaiba has changed and actually became friends with the pharaoh.

But that was what he thought…..

Three weeks later after Yami received his body…everyone has become close with Yami and actually wasn't recognizing his own existence….the only one they see is Yami….

Joey has been joking around with Yami more that what he use to do with Yugi…they play more together whether it be cards or arcade games…Joey isn't asking help from Yugi for his deck anymore considering he goes straight to his darker half…

And that goes the same for Tristan who absolutely idolizes and respect Yami….

As for Tea….well of course she liked the said pharaoh but the once kind and caring girl that always stands for their friendship drastically change…there were no more supportive smile from her and firm hand on his shoulder instead they were replaced with shouts and commands…she definitely despised Yugi knowing that it was Yami who has been saving their lives and has been wining the battles for him….

But its still wasn't right for every one of them to treat him like that….

Even Grandpa didn't help any much for he favors Yami more for being a big help in the shop…being known as the King of Games…

Yugi just found himself giving out a sigh thinking his life as it turns out to be awkward…

But then again he couldn't help but be happy seeing the great Yami being happy….even if its without him….he really is out of the picture anyway but he couldn't even get to be angry at the pharaoh and think that he stole his friends from him….

It's really frustrating…..

sigh

Yugi shot his head up when he heard laughing downstairs…it seems that the gang decided to have a group study…without him

Well, so much for help…

Then feeling so lonely in his own room, Yugi couldn't fight the urge to go and see what's happening and what their laughing about.

Standing from his desk, the young Hikari went straight to the door opening slightly to not make any noises.

After that he crept down just to peek and see enough of what's happening….

There he sees Tea smacking Joey with a book looking so much angry while Joey hiding away with his hands over his head…the scene surely is funny. Even Yami and Tristan couldn't help but burst out laughing….

-God, they look so happy…-

Yugi's eyes fell on Yami. –He seems happy…. To bad I'm not part of it, then again guess I have to understand….for him to be happy. He can get them and I won't argue anymore. He did save me so many times, now its time I save him from his darkness and let me be the sacrifice and look out for him. That's right, to look out from afar just knowing he's happy just like a spirit he used to be…..I'll make the sacrifice…-

And with that he crept back to his room fully accepting his destiny…To be a sacrifice for one's happiness…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Yay! I did it! I've finished part 1!...God that was depressing to the least!

Zairen: Glad for you. You did quite well my strawberry.-

Kyams: Zairen!! What the-

Yugi: Did he startle you? –asked with a cute smile-

Kyams: -Gulp- Why is he here?

Yami: Well…we kinda figured you'd want someone than just us.

Kyams: WHAT!! Why would I! I hate him you know!!

Yugi/Yami: Kyams!!

Kyams: Shut up!! I'm finish with part 1 so I'm outa here!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyams: Hi guys

Kyams: Hi guys! Sorry about last time…I'm just angry at that guy. But then again I have a story to continue so I'm back!

Yugi: Kyams….sorry we didn't know what that guy did to you.-really concerned-

Kyams: Its okay Hikari…I know you just think I'm lonely right?

Yugi: -nod-

Yami: Forgive us dear friend...(silence)..don't worry bout that jerk, I've sent him to Hell because of what he did to your sincere heart.

Kyams: Gee…thanks Yami, it's really enough to have you two you know?!-sincere smile-

Takeru: Then would you mind if I join you…

Kyams: Takeru!! Um…we'll talk later okay, I have a story to continue…

Takeru: Don't mind helping you with the disclaimer….Kyamato(my strawberry-) doesn't own Yugioh or any of its original characters and storyline but she surely own this fanfic story and me.

Kyams:-blush-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 2

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

yugi's bedroom

Yugi fluttered his eyes open to wake up for the morning. Not having so much sleep from doing his homework and thinking so much anyway.

/Yugi? Aibou? Are you awake?/ said by Yami through the mind link which caused the Hikari to be startled

/Um…yes Yami I'm already awake.../ was Yugi's only response.

Sensing that his lighter half wasn't bright and energetic as his usual self the pharaoh asked curiously - /Are you okay Hikari? You seem too…unusual for your response…Is there something wrong with you? You could-/

/I'm fine Yami/ Yugi's abruptly reply /I'll be down in a minute okay?/ faking a lively response

Satisfied with the teens answer - /Okay/

Then Yami let it be and let the tri-colored teen alone to change and get ready for the day…

While taking breakfast

"Um…Yugi, would you want to go to the new Card Shop downtown? They seem to have the newest card in there…would you like to go for a look?" Yami said while stirring his oatmeal.

Yugi shot his head up from his darker half's question or rather invitation.

Yugi stared for a while then smiles warmly and "Sure Yami, that sounds fun. Would you want to go there after class?"

"Well I was thinking if we could meet up at park near the arcade, I have to go to Joey first because of our project" Yami said

"Oh..okay!" Yugi replied with glee " to the park then by 5 pm"

"That sounds good to me aibou. 5 pm I'll be there" proud answer of Yami.

After taking there breakfast, the two teen headed outside and starts walking to school and after a minute they again came up with Tristan, Joey and Tea. And as usual they're attention fell on Yami, ON YAMI ONLY.

The walk to the school went quietly fair for Yugi's taste but then again he actually accepted the fact that _his friends_ rather hang with Yami than little Yugi. School was also the usual boring routine. The teacher babbling endlessly and nonsense, the loaded homework, the quite and lonely lunch and annoying same faces of bullies at school grounds.

But Yugi couldn't care less. He's excited on going to the Card Shop with Yami after his class praying that time would go faster. Yami did indeed haven't paid attention to him much less talk and go outside. It quite made him happy that his darker half hasn't forgotten about him.

So after class, Yugi went out of school and wandered a little before actually going to the park. It was still 3:30 only he still has a good of an hour and thirty minutes to wait, well he actually could go first but he insisted on waiting for the pharaoh. So he decided that he should grab some food to munch on and wait under the sakura tree, its quite relaxing being in the park and sensing the wind blow so quietly and refreshingly.

While Yugi was having a good time at the park, Yami was actually at Joey's house finishing there group project. Yami sure is eager to finish it faster knowing that his Hikari is waiting for him at the park.

"Be careful with that and be gentle with it okay, you don't want to mess it up because I certainly don't want to do this again" Joey complains

"I'm not messing up our Physics project Joey, I'm just trying to finish it faster that's all" Yami replied still looking at there project.

Joey stared at Yami confused "But why?" I know you hate doing this project more than me but why are you in a rush anyway?"

"That's because Aibou is waiting for me Joey" answered simply by Yami

"Aibou? You mean Yugi? Why where are you going?" Joey asked really persistent

With a huff Yami stop and look at Joey trying to answer his entire question one by one.- "Yes Joey, I'm talking bout Yugi and we're going to the new card shop downtown okay? Now, do you mind helping me here because I don't want Yugi to wait for me any longer"

Joey blink then shrugged "Okay"

After an HOUR Joey and Yami finished their project and went together to meet Yugi. Joey being a persistent pest in begging to come with Yugi and Yami in their trip to the said shop.

But on their way, they crossed to the arcade and suddenly see Tea with Tristan and Seto. Tea waved happily at Yami and shouted "Hey Yami! Over here!!"

Getting Joey's attention instead Joey pulled Yami to their direction, making them enter the establishment with everyone.

"Hey Yami! Man, see this game! It's a new version of Duel Monster online!! Wanna play and try it?" Tristan said

"Yeah Yami it looks really neat!!" Smiled widely by Tea

"Um…sorry guys but Yugi is waiting for me at the park" Yami replied refusing

"Huh?! Come on now Yami this won't take long! Play just once then we'll go get Yugi okay?!" Joey commented

"But Joey.." Yami replied worriedly

"Why has the almighty pharaoh afraid to try the online game? Thinking he wouldn't win in it without his little aibou?( he's really mean I know) OR is the Great King of Games afraid of being beaten by me?...I challenge you pharaoh!!" Kaiba said so proudly

"What! You're CHALLENGING my power Kaiba!! Well then I won't back down on you….I take your challenge, LETS DUEL!! –death glare- reply by Yami

Seto Kaiba smirks devilishly "That's more like it PHARAOH!"

So Yami and Seto dueled so fiercely already forgotten about a certain tri-colored Hikari….

#

An hour and a half passed since 5 pm

A certain tri-colored Hikari already forgotten is still sitting in the same tree for hours…still waiting for his darker half to come and fulfill his word of going to the card shop. Then as the young lad gave out a sigh of disappointment after waiting for hours the sky suddenly became dark followed by a loud thunder then and a very heavy downpour.

The Lighter Half stood up already wet from the unexpected rain thinking that his darker half took long in his project and just decided to go home before he gets any cold.

Then as he was walking pass the arcade, he noticed that there is a huge crowd watching something so interesting. And as the urge came to him, he went straight to see what the ruckus is all about.

As he was near the center of attention of the crowd, his eyes widened seeing his other half fighting fiercely with Seto Kaiba on a some kind of online game. He was dumbfounded, seeing his Yami happily dueling while he was waiting outside drenched in the rain.

At that very moment Yugi's hope we're crushed…his whole body is shouting of betrayal…of being forgotten and being forsaken. He remembered what Yami said earlier that morning and how he invited him. Then right now it seems like a joke or that Yugi was just hallucinating things thinking that his darker half really did care about him.

-Was that all just a lie- Yugi was thinking right then and there what has been happening to him this past months….how his life changed so drastically – Was those good times all dreams….were they just my fantasy….Yami taking so preciously of me..-

A tear slid down from his amethyst eye to his cheek ever so slowly

He was screaming deep inside, being pained of what he realized

-no…..No…..No this couldn't be right…..NOOOOOOOOOOO!!-

He dashed out of the arcade and ran, just running to nowhere, to anywhere as long as he was away from there….

Tears streaming while he run, running away as fast as he could…. Rain still falling onto him….

A few minutes later he came to a stop at the end of the city….the darker part of the city

He stood at the side of the road…looking towards a sandy shore….seeing old warehouses to the left and the road where he came from the city to his right.

Panting from his running, he looked straight to the ocean over the shore. The waves are so damn huge and terrifying but Yugi didn't even mind it. The rain is still soaking him wet with it's could droplets and the wind is blowing so harshly beyond his face.

He was in so much turmoil…too pained….too hurt to mind anything….

He just looked straight to the sea….ever so dark, too powerful just like Yami…..he wanted to get closer as if the sea was calling onto him…..

Averting his gaze to his lower left, he saw stairs down to the sandy shore…..

He walked down through it then sat down at the sand just sitting there, looking and listening to the waves….crying silently as his tears was already mixing in the raindrops…

back at the arcade

While Yami wasn't aware of what just happened to his Hikari…he still continues in dueling with Seto until he was able to defeat it with one last attack. Doing so the pharaoh stood up and claimed his win.

"Still can't defeat me Seto. No matter what kind of game there is you challenge me off" Yami smirks proudly of himself

"You might defeat me once again pharaoh, but the day will come I'll rub off that smirk on your face when I defeat you…. Mark my word." And with that Seto leave the arcade pissed off at his defeat.

"Yami that was great!" Anzu complimented

"Yeah man that was really awesome though it took you long than expected" Joey smirked

"Huh?! Wait how long did it take? I didn't notice the time, Yugi is waiting for me!!" Yami panicked

"It took you more than an hour Yami and its already raining outside, do you think Yugi is still outside in that heavy downpour. I think he would have gone home already." Tristan replied

"I guess you're right, too bad we didn't get to the shop though" Yami said disappointed

"Don't worry Yami there's still another time, and besides you did have a blast with Seto didn't you?" Joey smiled so goofy

"Yeah you're right, I did!!" Yami said back

"Now, I think we better get going" Joey said

"Hm!!"they all nodded and agreed together leaving the arcade.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Hey! I've finished part 2 then! What can you say guys?!

Takeru: You're really amazing with words my dear…-

Yugi: I think its really touching…..T-T cry

Yami: I can't believe it's so sad…my aibou crying… +-+

Kyams: Don't worry guys, it will get better…..


	3. Chapter 3

Kyams: Good day people!! I'm back to start off with part 3!! Sorry I'm kinda busy I can't right even if I already know what to right!!

Takeru: Why my strawberry? Have anything in mind to stress you? Maybe that good-for-nothing-guy ex of yours…hmmmm?!

Kyams: NOOO!! Of course not!! I hate him!! –sigh- I'm just thinking of a proper progress of the story is all….

Takeru: I see….-smiles and hug Kyamato- Sorry….didn't mean to anger you….

Kyams: Its okay….He really is nothing compared to you…-smile-

Yami: Um…guys? Would you kindly go on with the story already?…I'm curios as of what happened to Aibou…where is he?

Kyams: We'll find out later…for the mean time here's part 3 of A Hikari's Sacrifice….enjoy!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 3

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

At the shore

Still sitting at the sandy shore with an empty heart….the young Hikari has already stopped crying though the rain still continues its downpour. Yugi just sat and stare into nothingness….just like as if he's in a trance. Not even knowing that dark figures were approaching behind him to do more damage to his already broken soul….

Meanwhile at some street in Domino City

"Man!! This rain sure is heavy…I mean, I'm getting all soaked up!! Joey commented while wriggling his head to shake off his wet hair like a puppy."

"You can say that again Joey! But could you stop that cause were also getting wet with what you're doing!!" Tristan said annoyed

"Oopss…sorry guys…."Joey said apologetically with a goofy face

Giggling, Tea commented "You really look like a dog Joey"

"Hey!! Not funny Tea!!" Joey shout back defensively

"Oh, come on guys…stop fooling around will yah!! I'm getting hungry here…" Yami finally spoke

"Yeah me too!! What do you say we stop over to this shop I know and grab something to eat…" Joey said already forgetting about the comment.

"Sounds good to me!" said by Tristan

And with that, Yami went along with Joey and his friends not knowing the terrible destiny his little Hikari will face…

back at the shore

While the rain has been pouring…a group of gangsters came out of nowhere, being pissed of boredom and getting wet in the rain…

"I can't believe its raining this hard!! I really hate it when it rains!!" Said by one of the men wearing a bonnet.

"Yeah me too…and talk about boredom!! There's no shit to do!!" said by another one that has a long, unkempt hair.

"Cool it down guys, we'll think of something. Right boss?" Said yet again by another man in the group that wear glasses

"Sure thing boys!! Something will surely come our way to ease our boredom" The man called the "boss" said with sarcasm in his voice

Then when they were passing along the road next to the shore. They have seen a small frame body of a boy, alone in the sandy shore, sitting so gloomy and wet under the storm.

"Look here boys…I see a helpless little boy out there. Do you think we might accompany him for a while and play?" The boss said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Sure thing boss!! There's no more entertaining than beating a poor kid up!! The man with long hair agreed.

We'll then, we shouldn't let our little guest wait any longer!! The man with glasses said sarcastically.

meanwhile with Yugi

-God, what am I to do? I still can't believe Yami could forget and abandon me like that…well I already know Tea and the others can…but I can't believe that Yami was like just them….I mean, we once shared the same body…MY BODY…and now…all of it has been forgotten….every adventure…every trial we have faced and conquer were now go to waste….everything being thrown out of the window without hesitation…-

More crying…..

-Stop!! Stop it Yugi…..don't cry over them…it's not worth it…THIER not worth it….. their just a bunch of meanies that's all…. They don't care about you so why care for them…..don't let them see your affected…..don't make yourself weak because of them…..you can live without them….THEY'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE AND CERTAINLY NOT YOUR YAMI ANYMORE!!….. he's no darker half of you….there's only you now…so better stop crying and go home like nothing happened….-

And with that…the young Hikari stood up believing every word he said to himself and started to leave when suddenly….

"Whatcha doing here kid? You got lost?" Said by the man with bonnet

Yugi suddenly shot his head back to look…only to find himself in trouble and surrounded by a group of men.

Yugi was suddenly taken aback by his situation….he was scared yet he was determined to go home…..

"No, I'm not lost….I..was just thinking and clearing things in my head…I'm leaving actually" Yugi cautiously explained

"Clearing your head huh?? Well that's great! Cause were actually gonna do the same!! Want us to help you out?! HAHAHA!!" said by the boss

Yugi was now nervous…he didn't expect to find a group of gangster….his really in danger…this people are a lot different from bullies….this people might actually kill him….

"S-so-soorry..but I really need to-to get..going" Yugi answered fearfully

"What! Your already going after WE offered help,no way kid….your not going anywhere….."The boss said with malicious intent on his voice…

Yugi steps back, his body already shaking from fear…. Then suddenly

"Get him!!" the boss said with distaste

At that sudden moment Yugi tried to run and escape, only to pushed and punched in the stomach by the man with glasses…

Then he was grabbed from behind with strong arms to hold him still while the others punched and kicked him.

Yugi tried desperately to get loose….to get help…but….

"There's no use screaming for help you little runt….there's noone to help you here…..we're so far from the city and other people….struggling further will be futile…." The boss spoke again grimly.

Yugi just seems to get scared by the man's word….as hands keep flying to his body and space…already leaving bruises and wounds…then he thought of Yami…

/YAMI!! Please help me!! Please answer me Yami!!/ Yugi tried to get through Yami, shielding his mind from every pain his body receives…but to his dismay…there was no answer from Yami or worse there's no help to expect from him at the moment.

Yugi felt a powerful blow down his stomach that made him lose his concentration into linking with Yami….and at that sudden burst of pain, he was shaken and almost lose his balance if weren't for the arms that keeps him from falling….his vision landed to the sand below him…trying so hard not to lose conscious….

And with eyes getting blurry…from tears that threatens to fall and his body already giving up on him…he tried one more time to call unto the person he deared the most….

To reach to his love…

/Yami…./

The young hikari said to the link before succumbing to the darkness….seeing last the face of his captor with lustful smile as his eyes closed…finally giving up to his cruel destiny in the hands of evil men…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: I finally finished part 3…..and for those people that want to know what happened to poor yugi…well….he got raped…but I'm not going to write it in the

next part….

Yugi: What!! I got raped!!

Kyams: Um…pretty much yes, my dear Yugi….but I'm not writing what exactly happened to you…I kinda want to keep the story clean without the too gross parts..though I plan to make a lemon in some part of the whole story….but for the raped thing…I'll hint some of it as the story progress…. till then, I will leave it to the readers to use somewhat imagination for themselves….

Yami: Yugi, I'm sorry….um…will aibou be okay?

Kyams: I'm afraid you have to wait for the next part dear pharaoh…

Takeru: Okay…that should be enough…you guys are actually being affected by the story here….

Kyams: Can't help my imagination….well till part 4 then…

Kyams: Greetings dear readers….part 4 will be up next….time to know what happened….

Yami: I want to know if my hikari will be okay being raped like that….-still gloomy look-

Takeru: I know that for some it's not a big deal that Yugi is being raped…but trust me dear pharaoh…my dear Kyamato takes this story seriously…

Yugi: Don't worry Yami…things will bound to get fine…

Kyams: Okay!! Enough bout that…let's get going here…there's a new character that's need to be introduced in the story….


	4. Chapter 4

Kyams: Greetings dear readers….part 4 will be up next….time to know what happened….

Yami: I want to know if my hikari will be okay being raped like that….-still gloomy look-

Takeru: I know that for some it's not a big deal that Yugi is being raped…but trust me dear pharaoh…my dear Kyamato takes this story seriously…

Yugi: Don't worry Yami…things will bound to get fine…

Kyams: Okay!! Enough bout that…let's get going here…there's a new character that's need to be introduced in the story….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 4

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

Yugi's dream

Yugi's POV

I opened my eyes just to find myself here in the darkness, I was floating into nothingness considering I feel so empty yet my heart feels so heavy….

I looked to my side into seeing someone….someone so familiar yet I couldn't actually point who it was….then I realized it was Yami…

Facing his back onto me I cried his name….YAMI!!...no response….he just stand there not paying attention to me as I shout his name again.

YAMI!! Then finally turning his back, he looked at me….his eyes purely cold like he doesn't even know me….

He looked down onto me as I drooped into my knees….he looks like Yami yet I can't really believe it was him…those eyes were so cold and intimidating…..

Those eyes no longer resemble the warmth they once have….the look of caring….of protectivess…..and love….all of it were not there….he can't be Yami..

I shake my head as of not believing…then another figure came out of nowhere besides Yami….it was Joey!!

Joey's eyes were no different from Yami…his eyes also was cold with pity and disgust….and as my fear and disbelief got more….Tea, Tristan, Seto and Granpa came into view with Yugi and Joey…

All of them looked at me straight….All cold eyes gazed down on me….and looking at them like that makes me want to disappear at that very moment…

Tears slowly came from my eyes that drifted down to my cheeks….I was looking at them horrified….thinking to myself –what's going on here?! Why are they staring like that?! D…did I do something wrong?-

And as I was asking myself, a door suddenly came on and open with bright light coming from it….then suddenly everyone turned there back starting to leave for the door….slowly they walked afar from me…

As an impulse I tried to get up and said…WAIT!!

But none of them stop…one by one they disappeared through the door…while I was still running to follow them….but as Yami pass through last…the door came to close leaving me behind…..

I run through the door and tried to open it….but it won't budge…I started knocking crazy….I hammered my hand over and over again….

But the door still didn't open……and slowly disappeared as well…

I stared as the door just disappeared….and slowly I lost strength, I came down to my knees again…still crying….dumbfounded that I was left behind by everyone I cared and held dear to my heart….

Everyone I love….even Yami….

Not taking anymore…I cried and sobbed aloud…..

Finally releasing a shout of anguish….WWWHHHYYYYY!!

dream end

In a clinic elsewhere in Domino

As I shout from my dream, I opened my eyes and shot up my body to wake….

I was panting hardly and feeling sweat came pass my forehead….I wiped it with my hand….also shoving my hair away from my face…..

Then after a minute, a started to relax and even my breathing….I looked down to my hand noticing I was gripping a blanket by my hand…..

Then I realized I wasn't in the shore anymore….panic came over me as I looked around to see where I am….the last memory I've got was being beaten by a group of men and the face of their boss looking maniacally down to me before I lost consciousness…then I was scared more to think of what they've done or where they've brought me into…..trying to calm myself once again in order figure out where I am and how I got there...or maybe more of how I can get out of there….

Scanning my surrounding, I found myself in a small room…it was only dim lighted that I couldn't make out the things around me…that or my mind was just to tired to focus or make out of anything….I was lying in a bed, a white one more like of a hospital bed then to my surprise, a man wearing a white robe and glasses on his eyes came close to me….

I became scared as he gets closer but remained quite as to of show I wasn't terrified….

Then finally making a stop in front of me, I looked up to his face…but then he move and bent down as he said..

"I'm glad you're awake" the man said with a relief smile on his face….

He then continued. "But I wouldn't be up and move around so much if I were you, you're badly hurt" He spoke again as I look straight to his blue eyes…

"W-where am I, h-how do I got here and w-who are you?? I asked with shaky voice.

He smiled then stands straight and answered. "First, my name is Hiroshi…I'm a doctor, you are here in my clinic or rather lab…and you got here by-"

"IS HE AWAKE ALREADY?!" came a shout as a figure came dashing through the room.

I was shocked to found a boy older than me by a year with ocean blue hair and eyes came close quite panting….

Then I looked up to Dr. Hiroshi with a confused look….he then speak again.

"As I was speaking, you got here by him…" pointing to the other figure then continued…"He said, he found you at the shore unconscious and all beaten up…"

Then I looked to the boy that saved me as he came closer and handed his hand as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Umino Yuki just call me Yuki, I'm glad you're finally awake…I got scared you won't make it" he said still offering his hand.

I replied a "Thank You" as I was about to shake his hand, but then a sharp pain came from my shoulder and back making me cry out of pain.

Both Dr.Hiroshi and Yuki looked at me worried and said I shouldn't be moving much…..

Yuki helped me lay down in the bed again as Dr. Hiroshi went to get some medicine…and when he came back he said seriously.

"You're really in a bad shape…considering what happened to you…"

Then turning my head slightly from the pillow, I looked at him and asked. "How bad is it and what actually happened to me? The only thing I remember was beating beaten then losing consciousness…"

Then Dr. Hiroshi put down the medicine and looked me straight to the eye and said." You have been raped…."

My eyes widened at what the doctor said….the reaction on Yuki's face was the same then the doctor spoke again….

"I found bleeding in your lower thigh and examined your lower part…and….welll…I….found semen spots on you and you're anal badly bruised and bleeding…."

And with that, my world all crumbled down….well its not as if its really perfect or something but now….I'm really am hopeless as others told me to be…..there's no way in hell anyone would like me anymore…..no one….not even Yami would help me and understand……there's nothing left of me anymore…..god I wanna die…..I feel so disgusted of myself….I feel so tainted……

And with those thoughts and feelings….I let myself shed a tear……as a loud thunder came clashing outside the storm……

-God what am I to do…..why did I deserved this faith….after all I've been through and done…..why?-

Then suddenly, I jerk back to reality when I felt a hand on my shoulder….I looked up with tear stained face and devastated facial reaction….just to see Yuki looking at me with tendered face of understanding and pity…..

PITY……I hate that look more than those look of intimidation…..it makes me feel worse than anything…..

I bowed my head to hid the pained expression…..then gently shove the hand on my shoulder…..then said……"Thanks for the help,….but I don't need pity….of anyone."

Yuki looked shock at my statement when he lifted his hand from my shoulder….then he spoke. "Gomen ne, I wasn't…um…I didn't indeed for it to be like that…..I don't mean to…I'm sorry…"

Then there was silence until Dr. Hiroshi spoke up….

"I know what happened to you was no joke….but better not think of anything stupid….like death or doing suicide….that won't change anything….AT ALL…."

I looked at the doctor shocked…not because of what he said but how he said it….I really wish on dying that moment….but yeah, he's right…it won't matter even if I die…..it won't change anything if I'm dead…..it won't matter to anyone….I'll just end up dead and forgotten by everyone…..

"Besides, your family won't be happy knowing that your dead right?...Oh, yeah…you haven't told us your name yet and where you live….your parents might be crazy worried bout you…." The doctor said

I let all the things he said sink to my head first before I answered. "I-I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou….I lived at Domino City, district 4…..I lived with my Granpa though he's not home right now…..he'll be away for about 4 months….I don't have parents anymore" I said gazing my eyes away from them.

"Anyone else we can get?" Yuki asked

Then I realized Yami….He hasn't come for me when I needed him….he might have closed his link and is still playing at that damn arcade with everyone…. I became sad and angry with my realization….then again….

"So, anyone else in my who could help you….if not you could stay here or I'll drive you home….though that won't be a good idea considering your condition…." Said by Dr. Hiroshi.

I stopped thinking and snapped to answer his question. "Well I do live with my cousin but I doubt if his also home….but I could try and call home if he's there..."

"Okay, that sounds good…here's the phone" The doctor said while handing the cordless phone.

And with that I dialed the number to our shop and put it to my right ear and waited for the phone to ring…..after several ring noone answered and the voice message played instead….

"Hi, this is Yami….noone's home right now and if this is Yugi calling…I'll be at Joey's place okay, I might be staying there for 3 days, I'll call you again….bye."

And with that I put the phone down…..damn….Yami's not home….and he totally shove me off and forgot about me….and he really expect me to be alone home for that matter…..I'm really getting frustrated and pissed by him and the others…

-sigh-

I handed the phone back to the doctor and said. " Seems noone's home…and my cousin isn't gonna come back after three days or so…" I said getting tired and frustrated giving another sigh…

"Well then…since no one bother to look and worry for you as it seems, you better stay here and rest….we'll see what we can do for you tomorrow…but for now you need to take these medicines and go to sleep…" Dr. Hiroshi said demandingly….

And with that said, I took the medicines and agreed since it's obvious that no one would care if I gone missing for a night or days for that matter…..and besides I'm really tired….just want to lay and rest and wish I won't get any nightmares….

End POV

And with that, Yugi closed his eyes and give away to a dreamless slumber…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Okay, another part of the story done…..sorry guys if it wasn't any good….I'm having hard time thinking and focusing with my headache……-sigh-

Takeru: Are you gonna be okay Kyams?

Kyams: Yeah….maybe its because of lack of sleep or something…..

Yugi: Well you better rest before continuing the next part….and beside I seem to like Yuki….-blush-

Kyams: Thanks Yugi, but I think the pharaoh won't be fond of that….

Yami: …………whatever…..

Yugi: I didn't mean anything mou hitori no boku….-sigh- oh, well till next time guys…..bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyams: Hello people!! I'm back with another part for my story……um….I just want to thank first the people that gave their piece of mind about my fanfic….really appreciate it. -

Takeru: I'm glad your done with your thinking….I suppose your having a hard time considering the many possibilities for this fanfic…hmmmm…..

Kyams: Yeah….kinda lots of idea…can't sort it out….and I'm actually considering the satisfaction of the readers also…..-sweatdrop-

Yugi: Quite considerate….-big smile-

Yami: You seem happy, after what she did to you in the story aibou….-pissed off-

Yugi: Well….the rape incident is quite disturbing but I'm quite interested in the next part and about Yuki…Why jealous?

Yami: ……….

Kyams: Okay guys, that's enough….the readers are waiting so better start…Keru…..disclaimer please….

Takeru: Right! Kyamato doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters…..only the plot/story and the characters she created….please enjoy…-bow-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 5

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

Still at the clinic

Yugi's POV

It has already been two days since the "incident" and since I got here in the clinic…..I'm starting to heal steadily….considering I used to be bullied, wait scratch that….I'm still being bullied…..but I'm used to it anyway…..considering now that there's no more Yami to help anyway…..well….that's quite depressing….

-sigh-

Then again, Yuki's been really kind to me….he's been here for the passed two days helping me get over the "incident" though that would be hard, but it's really fun and interesting to talk to him….we talked about almost everything….he even brought fruits and help me eat when I get bored or depressed….he's really great…..and for those we became friends…..considering I told him about my situation at home and with my friends…..-sigh-…I really can't help it when he asked me about my family….my life….it's really nothing much left of it anyway……..but he didn't mind anything I said….he told me that it doesn't matter what happened or what people thinks of me….he sees me as who I am…..he sees me as a friend……as a kind, light hearted person….and with that he calls me HIKARI…..

At first, I was shocked,I mean my eyes went big with what he called me…..hikari…..Yami also calls me that or used to…..it makes me sad thinking of that but it also feels good being called by that name again…..he reminds me of Yami when we still share the same body….being too caring and sweet…..

I start to smile big with that memory then at the corner of my eye I noticed Yuki coming with a bunch of apples in his hand….he's been bringing and feeding me fruits….he said it's good for my fragile and small body…..he's really nice to me…

I flash him a big smile as he sit at the chair next to my bed….

"Well hello there Hikari…" he said smiling at me and setting the apples aside in the table next to the bed also…..

"Hi Yuki, and good morning…"I said looking at him then looked at the apples and said " So it seems that today's breakfast are apples" and with that he replied.

"Not quite dear Hikari…those are mainly toppings for oatmeal(don't know if anyone likes that but I do)….but if you want I can peel one for you, if you want to eat it already….the doctor is still preparing the oatmeal anyway…." Yuki said rather explaining….

With that I shake my head and said " No, that wouldn't be right….I'll rather wait for Dr.Hiroshi and eat with both of you…."

"Quite considerate of others hikari…that's nice…but how are you feeling anyway….are you going to be able to go home now….if not, you shouldn't force yourself….you don't have to hurry since you said you also don't have school it is vacation break….."Yuki said with a worry tone.

"Well….some of my wounds and bruises have healed or started to heal….I can already walk….my arm and shoulder should be fine….I think I'll be fine….don't worry." I said while looking at him….Yuki seemed unsure of my answer but trusted me and smiled again.

"Okay, if you say so then I won't stop you…I know you have to go home anyway….but are you gonna tell anyone about what happened to you? I know your granpa and cousin will be shocked to know that-"

"No, I won't tell them,not to anyone….you already know how they treat me right? Do you really think they would care….more or less they'll just think less of me…." I said while cutting Yuki off.

Yuki's face became serious and said " I understand that your scared but sooner or later they'll have to found out….but I know it's your decision….so I won't force you."

I looked him in the eye letting a tear for my eye to fall to my cheek and said "Thanks, Yuki"

Yuki reached out and wiped my tear away with his hand and said "It's nothing hikari….if you need someone or anything just tell me okay? Promise?"

I nod my head with his hand still on my face and said "I will, I promise"

"Good" Yuki smiled then…

"Ahem!! I hope I'm not interrupting anything here" Dr. Hiroshi said from behind holding a bowl of oatmeal on his hand while grinning.

Yuki and I were caught blushing with that….

The doctor chuckled a little then said " Okay, that's enough time to eat before I examine you and let you go home Yugi."

And with that, the three of us started to eat peacefully….

End Yugi POV

Then after their breakfast, Dr. Hiroshi examined Yugi and see how's the young lad healing. The doctor seemed to still be worried about Yugi's condition but decided against it and let him go home.

So with that, Dr. Hiroshi drove both Yugi and Yuki to the Game Shop and left after telling that he is needed back in the clinic and hospital.

(note: he runs a hospital from his family and has a clinic as his house also)

And with that, both Yuki and Yugi waved goodbye to the doctor, then went inside the house considering Yugi have keys to it and Yami wasn't home yet as he told in the answering machine.

After that, Yugi invited Yuki to have lunch as Yugi prepared a simple meal for them as Yuki insist that he would help. Then the two chat and stayed in the house for hours, letting Yuki see the entire house and knowing more about each other. They even dueled each other knowing that Yuki also likes to play Duel Monster and Yugi thinks he's quite impressive but in the end, Yugi still wins.

The two had a fun time together the whole day but Yugi said that Yuki have to leave before Yami came back. When Yuki asked why he wouldn't want Yami to see him, Yugi told Yuki that he was afraid that he will also became like Joey and the others and leave him….he was just afraid that he'll also lose Yuki to Yami as his friend and Yugi doesn't want that. And with that, Yuki agreed and understand Yugi's reason on being somewhat selfish of letting anyone know him as his friend. And so, Yuki prepared to leave but before that….

"Um Yugi….I want you to have this…." Yuki handed Yugi a cellphone.

Yugi accepted then examine the cellphone…noticing it has a purple star design on it's back with light blue wings. Then he looked at Yuki confused.

"Remember you promised me than when you need someone to talk to or need anything you'll tell me right? Well if you need me then call me anytime okay."

"Yeah, I did promise that but isn't this a little bit to much? I think this is too expensive to give to me Yuki…"Yugi said.

Yuki just chuckled and said " There's nothing too much to give for a friend as good as you hikari….look I just have a one like that.." Yuki showed his own cellphone similar to Yugi's but the design on it's back is a blue green sea wave.

Then Yuki spoke again " See….just think of it like this…I bought a new cellphone and it happens to be a buy 1 take 1 deal so I'm giving you the other one cause I don't need them both. And no buts okay…"

Yugi gave up and smiled as he said "Thanks"

"Sure thing hikari, just remember to call me…my number is already there okay" Yuki winked at Yugi before saying goodbye and went out the door leaving yugi behind with his wonderful gift.

And with that Yugi, went to his room hoping to see or talk again to his new found friend….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Okay….I don't know if anyone likes it but that's part 5 everyone….

Takeru: It's okay, I think you've done you best there…besides I think Q-chan and Yugi liked it.

Yugi & Q-chan: We love it!! We really do!!

Kyams: Arigato, minna….but I think the pharaoh isn't quite happy about it….

Yami: Of course not…I'm not even there!! Yuki has already stolen my aibou from me!!

Kyams: Now, now Yami…the story isn't finish yet…you will have your chance next part but I don't think it will be good for your partner here…-pointing Yugi- things will turn out quite interesting….wait till next part okay…


	6. Chapter 6

Kyams: Hello there again minna-san…..I'm back to continue the story…I hope you people like it so far…..

Yugi: Kyams!! Sugoi!! I like the last part…..-

Yami: Hmph!! Your happy because of Yuki….

Kyams: Well I'm glad you like it Hikari but…..the next part will be quite harsh for you so better prepare for it….where is Keru by the way?…..hmmm…..

Takeru: I'm here…just became busy with something…but guess the disclaimer is needed again right? So here it goes…..

Disclaimer: This story is made out of imagination and inspiration….the following original characters from the anime Yu-gi-oh and the said anime itself is not owned by Kyamato….that's all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 6

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

Weeks have passed since the incident and since Yugi met Yuki…..the two became very close friends and usually talk on the cellphone at night…..Yugi has really been thankful for his newfound friend considering that his relationship with Yami isn't really going any well it was rather getting worst than ever….Yugi is also having a very difficult time handling school especially that graduation will be coming next month and of course the never ending bullying part about it…..well noone seems to notice anything……his life is a total wreck at the moment…except for having Yuki as a friend though….

At Domino High School

Yugi is sitting in class, listening to the so difficult math teacher and her so boring explanation….

-Well this is my last subject anyway….might as well try to hold on for a little longer – Yugi said to himself while giving out a sigh.

Then after the class, he went dashing to his locker then went straight home, trying to avoid bullies for the day.

Back at the Game Shop

Yugi came appearing at the front door of the Game Shop shouting his greeting or rather announcement of his arrival to his Granpa that was seated in the counter of their shop.

"Granpa, I'm home!"

"Glad your home Yugi, but where's Yami? Didn't you came home with him?

Yugi quite flinched at the mention of Yami's name and rather feel awkward in answering the old man's question. Then again he has to answer or the old man will suspect something and that he might not handle…so Yugi just came up with an excuse.

"Um….I went home early cause I was planning into…um…helping you with dinner…and besides I think Yami went with the _others _to the arcade…so he might be come a little bit late."

Granpa Sugoroku was rather unsure of Yugi's answer and looking straight to the young Hikari infront of him and said….

"Well…it's nice of you to help me but it's rather still early doing dinner, you might just as well came with them to the arcade and have fun with them Yugi…"

Yugi became quite sad….he should have and he really wanted to but, he wasn't really part of the group now….they didn't even invited him nor talk to him anymore….they rather invited Seto Kaiba or Bakura for that matter…but not him….never him…..he actually saw them go together and chatting happily while no one notice that he wasn't even far behind….but still no one paid attention so he just decided to go home straight.

"Yugi? Are you okay? You stopped talking…is something wrong…" Granpa asked.

Yugi snapped back from his thinking and replied "Well…um…I really don't feel going to the arcade today and…um…I have a slight headache so I think I'll just go to my room…is it okay Granpa?"

The old man became worried and said " Okay Yugi, better take a rest before that gets worst."

"Thanks, Granpa…I help you later okay…"Yugi said to his Granpa

"Nah…its okay I can do it alone, thanks for the offer though"Granpa replied to Yugi.

And with that, Yugi went upstairs to his room and quietly locked it behind.

After an hour, Yami came back from the arcade and was greeted by Granpa.

"Nice to see you home Yami…so how's going to the arcade"

"It was okay Granpa….but how did you know I went to the arcade" Yami said curiously.

Granpa shrugged then answered "Yugi told me when he came home earlier"

"Oh…I see, so…where is he? He just disappeared after class I didn't get to ask him to come" Yami said.

(note: That's just an excuse for Yami's part…he really forgotten to ask Yugi)

"He's in his room, he said he wasn't feeling good so I made him rest for awhile…could you get him and tell him will be eating dinner in a minute." Grampa told to Yami.

"Okay, I will" Yami said before going to his own room.

After 5 minutes, Yami came to Yugi's room and knocked…

_Knock…knock…knock…._

"Yugi….its me Yami, are you awake?" Yami asked from the door

"Yeah…do you need anything?" Yugi replied from inside his room.

"Can I come in first?" Yami asked

There was no response, then a second later the door creaked open revealing Yugi.

"Hi Yami, Come in…do you need anything?" Yugi said will gesturing for Yami to come in.

Yami stepped in and said " Granpa said we'll be having dinner in a moment…and he also said you had a headache, so I was just checking up on you"

Then Yugi replied "Okay, I'll be down in a minute and my headache is actually gone now."

Yami eyed Yugi as the young Hikari went to his table and started picking his books back to his bag then

/Aibou, are you really okay? You seem…so out of energy lately. Is something wrong?/ Yami asked through the mindlink still eyeing Yugi from behind.

Yugi was quite surprised to hear the pharaoh's voice in his mind…it was quite a long time since he heard him talk through the mindlink.

Yugi continued what he was doing and didn't even bother to face the pharaoh before he answered.

/I'm fine mou…I mean Yami. I'm just busy with studying and stuff that's all…graduation is nearly coming too anyway/

/I understand that Yugi…but you haven't been talking to me lately….have I done something wrong?/ Yami is still studying Yugi's action and feels that the boy is hiding something from him.

Yugi was shocked because of the question and couldn't find any proper answer, he was somewhat afraid to speak yet he wants to tell Yami that he feels left out and alone again…but then….

"Yami! Yugi! Come down!! Dinner's ready!!" Granpa came shouting out from downstairs.

There was a little bit of silence before Yugi looked at Yami smiling and said "We better go, we wouldn't want our dinner to cold now do we…" and with that, he went pass Yami going straight to the dining table.

Yami was rather caught off guard because of Yugi's response and because of Yugi's resistance in telling him whats wrong..but then again the pharaoh just dropped it and forget about….doing a very big mistake at that decision…..

After that, Yami went downstairs and sat on the table….the three of them eat dinner silently….not knowing that it might be their last dinner together….

(note: The mindlink seems to work only if they're close with each other or for short distance only besides it only gets stronger if both trust each other, if not the mindlink is severely damage and of course if they let it open at will to hear each others thought)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyams: Okay that was part 6 though it was rather short compared to the previous chapters but nothing happened much anyway….it was just like….um…

Takeru: A gateway to the next much more important part of the story right?

Kyams: Right!! Thanks Keru…you really know how I think! I love you for that!!-

Takeru: And I love knowing what you think my dear…-smiles while blushing-

Kyams: -also blushing- Oh well guys….till next part okay….


	7. Chapter 7

Takeru: Welcome once again…..its time to continue our story…..

Yugi: Um….are you gonna write about something bad to me? I'm kinda scared of what will happen….

Yami: Don't be scared Aibou….everything will be okay I'll help you…

Takeru: That would be impossible because you won't be the one to help hikari….

Yami: If it isn't me…then who is?

Takeru: -pointing to someone- Him….

Yuki: Hi minna!!! Hope you won't hate me –peace sign-

Yami: WHAT!!! I can't accept this!!! Where is Kyamato?!!

Takeru: Sorry….but she's busy with her thesis, that's why I'm in charge of this story from now on…now start with the story.

Disclaimer: We (Takeru and Kyamato) don't own Yugi nor Yami and definitely not Yu-gi-oh though we really love Yugi!!!^-^

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 7

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

Months have past and Yugi was quite doing well considering his awful life…..His relationship with others has actually changed and his once friends has stop acknowledging him, as for Yami…he and Tea are now together, making Tea more proud of herself. Grandpa has been going on with his trips in Egypt and still favors Yami as his grandson. School wasn't quite as difficult considering his grades has been improving greatly and he wasn't bullied much lately.

*School, lunch break*

Now, under the shed of a sakura tree, the young lad named Yugi Motou rest while eating peacefully his sandwich and reading a book. He wears the school uniform that consist a blue jacket with a matching blue pants and a white shirt underneath the jacket. He also wears a pair of black shoes in replace of his white rubber shoes and his once accessories were now gone only to be replaced by a watch and a necklace that has a pendant of an angel with white and black wings.

Well, Yugi wasn't much his old self anyway….the once weak and shy young Hikari has finally evolved into something new. He's more aware of things around him…no longer too innocent; he takes things more seriously and came to know how to take care of his own problems….he isn't also so weak and fragile as before…considering what happened to him with the "incident", he decided to make himself strong by doing exercise and training self-defense with Yuki. He also strives hard to improve himself in academic, knowing fully the advantage of being the smarter one. All in all, the once Yugi Motou no longer exist….and in his place takes a young Hikari with amethyst eyes that houses determination and bravery that bowed to be no longer weak in the eyes of others…..

His physical features has also changed considering his a lot taller now, his once thin body frame is now built with muscles that makes him more manly and his face has become somewhat more serious but still has the gentle and cute touch to it that still resembles the face of an angel….

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg…….rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!_

Signaling the end of his break, Yugi stand up from his spot and went back to his classes.

*Inside the classroom*

Once Yugi came to the room, he went straight to his seat near the window as people around him are all chatting loudly specially Joey who seems to be boasting something with Tristan, but lacking interest he paid no heed to the blonde duelist. Then he noticed Yami and Tea talking so sweetly to each other. He couldn't help feeling hurt at the view….

Averting his gaze, he turned to the window looking bored.

"Um, Yugi-kun….?" turning his head, he saw Ryou standing beside him looking worried.

"Oh, hi Ryou…you need something?" Yugi asked

Shaking his head, the white-haired albino replied "No, I was just wondering if you're okay…you seem a little bit down…is something wrong?"

Yugi stared at Ryou before answering

"No, I'm fine…nothings wrong, just a little bored is all"

"Oh, I see…well I was just worried, I'm not used in seeing you sad. You know you can talk to me right?" Ryou offered with a smile.

Yugi chuckled a little at Ryou's gesture

"I know Ryou…but I'm really fine and besides, I think Bakura is waiting for you at your seat so you better go"

Ryou looked at his seat at the mention of his Yami, only to see a grumpy Bakura looking at him.

"Well if you're really okay then that's fine…talk to me if you need something ok"

And with that, Ryou leave and went back to his seat to talk to Bakura about something.

Well, recently it seems that Bakura and Ryou were the only ones left to acknowledge him and still treat him as a friend, though Bakura turns out to be mean to him sometimes by calling him "pharaoh's midget". But Yugi actually just thinks of it as a joke to try and anger him or Yami which rarely works by the way. But all in all, he's just happy that someone like Ryou and Bakura still tends to be his friends though they haven't known each other that long.

Then minutes later, the teacher came in and started the lesson…….

The day went well until the teacher dismissed the last class for the day. Yugi stood up and went to his locker to get his stuff before completely going out of the school. He doesn't bother to wait up for the others since he already know there's no need for it anymore, they're probably going to the arcade without him anyway.

And so he went straight to the park where he and Yuki usually meet up to go to Yuki's school. Yuki is already a college student at Domino's greatest and most expensive, Sakura University. And both of them get to go there since Yugi wants to enter there after graduation and is now taking seminars and special classes to get the scholarship. He wants to study there so he can fulfill his dream of being successful and taking care of their business. Although his grandfather isn't in favor of it anymore……

_Flashback_

Yugi was sitting next to his Grandpa inside the game shop, he promised to help him take charge for the day since Yami was out with Tea.

" Um, Yugi….your graduation is coming up isn't it?" Grandpa asked

"Yes" Yugi replied looking expectantly at his Grandfather

"Well…do you have any plans after graduation? Like going to college maybe or study abroad like Tea?"

"Um….I would like to go to college…I'm still not sure what course to take. Why?"

"Well you see my boy, I would much likely get both of you and Yami to go to college but….with our business not going well and me not going onto any good dig at Egypt, I don't think the money for your education will do for both of you."

"Um…I actually don't understand Grandpa"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that, only one of you can go to college…though I would actually want you to take up Business Management for the future of our game shop…I really can't let Yami not to go to college too…it would be such a waste for him not to learn anything anymore…."

"Grandpa…what **IS **your point?"

"Yugi, would you mind letting Yami go to college instead of you? Would you mind sacrificing for his sake?"

_End Flashback_

And because of that, there's no way he could go to college. He has to sacrifice his dream for Yami yet again….but when he told about it to Yuki, he was told that the school are looking for students who deserved to have scholarships….which means that he doesn't have to pay for anything, he just needs to study and qualify for the scholarship. Then he and Yami can go to college with no worries…

"Hey Hikari ! Ready to go to class….again?" Yuki greeted Yugi

Yugi chuckled a little before answering "Yes...I don't mind going to class…AGAIN if its in Sakura University."

Yuki smiled then replied "You really like it there don't you…"

"Yeah, I like it there because the people are nicer….the teachers teach nicer and the place is definitely nicer than other school I've seen."

"Okay then, I'm glad you like going to school with me" Yuki said giggling (so cute^-^)

Yugi blushing a little at the statement "Of course I do….could we just go already?"

"Hai, hai" Yuki said still giggling a little.

And there the two started walking out of the park onto going to the university. What they didn't know is that a certain blonde duelist have seen them…eyeing them with anger and disgust before leaving and walking straight for the Kame Game Shop.

*At Sakura University*

After few hours since they arrived at school, Yuki and Yugi went to their respective classes and is now walking pass the school gate to go home…

"So Hikari….how was your class?" Yuki asked looking at Yugi

"Hmmm….It went fairly well, why?" Yugi asked curious

"Um…nothing. I was just wondering if you already told this to your Grandpa."

Yugi shook his head in reply

"You still haven't told him that you want to go to college and that you're taking the scholarship classes?" Yuki asked looking a little bit worried.

"Nope! Not yet, I want it to be a surprise besides I think I can do anything if it's for my education and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well…if you say so, I just have a bad feeling about this. You should tell them already before they get suspicious of where you're going after class. This may turn out to be a problem or trouble for you."

"No, I don't think Grandpa or the others will be suspicious because Grandpa thinks I went with the others to the arcade or with Yami, and the others didn't even notice me anyway so there's no difference.." Yugi said explaining

"Well, okay…just call me if anything happens." Yuki said eyeing Yugi

"Don't worry I will…I got to go I'm turning left here, see you tomorrow okay. Bye." Yugi waved his hand before turning

"See you tomorrow Hikari…be careful" yuki replied also waving.

And so the young Hikari was left alone, walking home with his though of what Yuki have said…..

-_**THEM!!!**_ Noticing _**ME!!!**_.....that would be impossible!!! None of them would think twice about me. Besides I'm doing this for my own sake since Grandpa chooses Yami to go to college than me, his own GRANDSON!!!-

-Wait a minute….what am I thinking? I usually don't react like this….I usually don't get mad not especially Grandpa….guess I'm not taking things so lightly as I though I should be. But damn, I don't care anymore…they left me to be like this…I can't help myself anymore, it's just so unfair…my life is full of unfair-

" HEY TWERP!!! WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING THERE!!!" a voice came from behind snapped Yugi from his thoughts

Yugi looked around to his not-so-rare bullies from other school…

"Hey there midget!!! Long time no see!! I've heard you became famous for dueling.." a man with long blonde hair said

"No man!!! That wasn't him!!! It's that look-alike of him called Yami Atemu. That one is said to be brave and scary when it comes to dueling….this one is just an underling of him." Another bully said

"Beside guys, this one is a weakling!!! His so helpless without anyone!!!" another bully with brown curly locks said

"That's enough! Let's just prove him how worthless he is!!!" the last one of the group said before attacking him with his fist.

And so the fight started, they tried taking Yugi one by one but to their surprise…Yugi was able to fight them of by evading there attacks and tossing them to the ground…True enough Yugi was able to fight them off but its still a hard battle since the number is one against four…quite unfair for Yugi once again….but nonetheless the bullies gave up and run away….

Yugi continued to walk home with a few bruises and cuts around his face and body….his whole uniform is somewhat torn and dirty all around. But the young light didn't mind it at the moment…he needs to go home before anymore bullies decided to show up and have their fun with him.

-Man!! Why do they always have to pick on me of all people!! Why couldn't they just leave me alone!!! Damnit!!! I'm already late and my body hurts A LOT!!! Glad its already round the corner-Yugi whined to himself

True to what he said, the game shop or his home is already near…a little bit more and he will arrive there….but then again fate isn't in his side as the sky turns dark and rain has fallen on him…his really an unlucky guy.

Now, soaked in the rain and his body shivering from cold and pain…Yugi arrive at the front door and opened it. He went in and announced his arrival before sitting on the edge of the floor that connects the shop to the house.

"Grandpa I'm home!!!" Yugi said once again thinking that the old man hasn't heard him

Then before Yugi could even try to take off his shoes, he heard footsteps behind of him then…

"Where have you been huh?! Answer me Yugi!!! Do you know what time it is!!!" Grandpa said angrily

"Have you been cutting classes or something? Joey came here and said he saw you with a young man!!!! What the heck are you doing!!! You went somewhere with someone I don't know and came home late!!! Did you even consider that I might need help here sometimes!!! You're being quite irresponsible Yugi!!! Is it because I asked you to let Yami go to college instead of you!!! Well!!! Answer me Yugi??!!!"

Yugi stand up and shouted "YES!!! I was home late because you chose Yami instead of me…I'm YOUR OWN GRANDSON!!! You told me once that you will let me go to college so I could fulfill my dream!! But instead of doing that you chose Yami as if he's your grandson and not me!!!"

"Well I really wish he was!!! I couldn't believe I have a selfish and irresponsible grandson like you!!! No wonder your parents never wanted you and planned on leaving you here before the accident….and now I wish I never accepted you here!!! Now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Yugi was shocked to hear his Grandpa not wanting him and that he wants him to disappear as well….his life is really unfair….

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!! I SAID GET OUUUUUUT AND NEVER COME BACK!!!! Grandpa Motou screamed out loud

And with that, Yugi lowered his head, turned his back and went straight for the door and closed it behind him….he walked away from the place he once called home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: And that's the end of part 7…..I know it's crappy compared to Kyamato's way of writing it but hey I tried my best…

Yugi: I can't believe my life has turned upside down all of a sudden…T-T

Yuki: Don't worry Hikari I'm here for you….

Yami: HEY!!! Don't steal my line and my aibou!!!

Takeru: Sorry Yami, you can't do anything so better accept it….

Yami: No!! When Kyamato comes back I'll make her changed this!!! I became the bad guy here!!!

Takeru: Well…that's part of the story. And for those readers who has question I'll try to answer them…and if there are any complaints regarding to what I wrote please put it in a nice way….I'm not as kind as Kyamato when it comes to reviews. But then again I welcome it nonetheless just make it meaningful and nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Takeru: Okay….time to continue the story…..

Ryou: Hi guys!! I'm just dropping by for Yugi!!

Yugi: Yami and the others doesn't want me!!! -really depressed-

Bakura: Don't worry chibi-pharaoh I'll send them to Shadow Realm

Ryou: -Smacks Bakura- KURA!!! Don't do that!!…and will ya stop calling Yugi names for a while..

Bakura: -_-' …..ok…

Takeru: Okay enough of that for now…Yugi needs some help here so I better get on with the story…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 8

"talking"

-thinking-

/mindlink/

(poem)

Moments have passed since a tri-colored young hikari was sent out of the Game Shop he once lived in. He's now walking in the middle of the rain…with bitterness in his heart…

As I went down an empty street

I walk alone with my defeat

My heart hurts from unbearable pain

When the sky turns dark and started to rain

His eyes are covered by his golden bangs as his head remained lowered as the sign of his depression….bits of rain falls down to his already drenched hair and body….

I felt raindrops touch my skin

That makes my soul tremble within

I turn my head to look at the sky

Then I close my eyes and started to cry

His whole body screaming in cold and pain….yet he walks aimlessly not caring about anything in the world….

I couldn't help but wish

That all will end like this

Cause no more can I bare

Knowing that no one will ever care

His mind still lingering on the painful memories of the past….every people… every insult…every word that has hurt him the most played in his mind…

That forever-alone here I stand

Watching raindrops falls into my hand

While darkness covers me

With this pain and misery

The young light has lost his way as he lost his reason to shine….he has lost his beliefs as he lost his trust…he has lost his heart in the darkness as he himself in the sea of sadness…what a pity for someone who was one light and innocent….

*Meanwhile at Yuki's mansion*

Umino Yuki, a boy with ocean blue hair keep on walking around his room with a phone in hand. He's really worried about Yugi not calling….

-He used to call me by this time…what could have happened….is he asleep already? No, that can't be it….he should have text me or called for a short notice….I'm afraid to think he didn't made it home….what if something happened to him….Ahhhh!!! I should have walked him home instead!!!-

"Master Yuki…you seem unease, is there any problem?" An old man in uniform came asking out of nowhere

"Ahh!! Seiki you startled me!!! Why didn't you knock?" Yuki said irritated at the man

"Master forgive me but I did knock I even called your name, I was worried when you didn't answered back while I can hear you walking around so loudly…is something bothering you?" Seiki said to Yuki

"It's nothing Seiki, I'm fine you can go now.." Yuki said still worried and irritated

"Sir, as your butler it is my concern as to what's bothering you, and it seems that you've been holding your phone so tightly. Are you worried about someone?"

"Fine I'll tell you…Remember the one I called Hikari? We used to call each other at this time before going to bed but he hasn't called yet and I have a bad feeling."

Yuki said biting his thumb (Sorry, it's a habit that I do whenever Kyamato doesn't call me ^-^)

"Well then I suggest you try calling him to make sure" Seiki adviced

And with that Yuki flipped his cell phone and dialed Yugi's number before bringing it to his ear. A moment later a ring back tone played signaling he was calling Yugi….then minutes later Yugi's voice came in…

Yugi: Hee-llo? Y-Yuki-kun?

Yuki: Hello!! Hikari are you alright?! Where are you?! I hear raindrops at the background…are YOU out in the rain!!!!

Yugi: H-hai…I-I'm in the p-parkk…

Yuki: WHAT!!! WHY!!! WHAT HAPPENED?? TELL ME!!!

Yugi: I-I-I….G-gomen –crying-

Yuki: Hikari…arer you crying? Please don't cry…I'll go there and get you okay…stay still and don't take off the phone, I need to know where you are okay?

Yugi: H-hai…o-okay…

Yuki faced his butler Seiki then said "Seiki prepare the limo where going to the sakura park to get Hikari…I think his in some kind of trouble we must hurry!"

"Right away Sir!" Seiki said standing up

After a few minutes Yuki and Seiki arrived in the park using his black limo. Yuki quickly went out into the rain in search of Yugi.

"HIKARI!!!! YUGI!!! ITS ME YUKI!!! WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!" Yuki shouted out loud

"Master wait!!! You'll get sick if you went out in the rain like that!! Seiki shouted at the back

"I don't care!! What's important is Yugi!!! So just help me find him!!!" Yuki shouted back in reply

Yuki ran in the middle of the park still in search of the tri-colored youth. He looked in every direction looking for any movement or clue as to where the young hikari is. Then when he landed his gaze in one of the sakura tree…he saw a figure under it. He came closer only to find a sleeping Yugi with wounds and cuts in his body…and drenched and cold in the rain with only his uniform that's torn and dirtied with blood and mud…

What Yuki saw clenched his heart as he panicked and ran towards the fallen boy. He called his butler out as he grabbed both the boys shoulder and shake it awake.

"YUGI!! HIKARI!!! Its me Yuki!! Wake up!! You can't sleep here!!! YUGI!!!

But the young lad didn't respond…Yuki tried to shook a little bit more when Yugi's eyes shot open and looked at him terrified….

Yugi struggled hard to get off Yuki's hands…he cried and screamed as if he was in pain…

"Stop please…it hurts…please no more….stop….Ahh!!!! Stop!!!! Yugi thrashed and struggled hard at Yuki's touch as if he was in a kind of trance.

But Yuki firmed his hold at the screaming teen afraid that it might hurt itself. He called to Seiki once more and tried to calm the boy out of it's trance…

"Yugi stop it!! It's me Yuki!! I won't hurt you…please stop struggling" Yuki said hoping to get the boy's attention

"No!! Please stop it!! Stop!! Someone please help me!! It hurts!!! But Yugi still struggled and cried

Yuki tried to understand what Yugi meant when he suddenly realize that Yugi might be remembering what happened to him when he was raped….

Yuki looked at the teen in front of him with pity and sadness….it hurts to see someone to be in such pain…but he has to do something to stop him and wake him up from his trance before anything gets worst…

Still struggling with his hold Yuki embraced the young Hikari and whispered things in his ear.

"Yugi…Hikari…Enough. Noone's going to hurt you…there gone remember?"

"It's only me Yuki…You know I won't hurt you. Please stop struggling and wake up..please…I hate to see you like this…please Hikari…"

"Don't worry…I'll take care of you remember? You can always count on me…I will NEVER leave you again okay….so please return and wake up….down go back to those memory…don't hurt yourself like this please….

And after a few minutes, Yugi stopped struggling and said

"Yuki-kun? Is that you?

Yuki loosen his embraced and looked at Yugi

"It's me Hikari…I'm glad your back…you had me worried. "

"G-gomen" yugi said meekly

"Sshhh…it's okay. Now let's get you out of here before you get any worse"

And with that Yuki lifted Yugi bridal style and met up with Seiki on the way to the limo and went straight back to the mansion to take care of Yugi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: There you go folks!!! Part 8 is done…what can you say about Yuki there? Do you think he loves Yugi?

Yami: That can't be!!! I won't let it!! I love Yugi!! Why am I being a jerk in this story anyway? Where the heck am I when my OWN HIKARI IS suffering!!

Bakura: Who knows baka pharaoh…besides your already a jerk remember? And looks like that Yuki is better in taking care of prince Yugi than you do…

Yami: SHUT UP BAKURA!!! Or I will send you to the Shadow Realm Tomb Robber!!!

Yugi: Violence is no good…right Yuki-kun?

Yuki: Hai! That's right!!!

Yami: Takeru will you stop this at once or I'll tell on you against Kyamato!!!

Takeru: Oh!! Will you calm down Yami…besides the story still has a long way to go so just stay still will ya? Besides I think Kyamato will like the progress of the story..she did create Yuki after all. Now please review and make me know your reactions dear readers…I'll appreciate it very much thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Takeru: Hi guys!!! Takeru here for part 9!! By the way thanks for the reviews…and I know we've been hurting little hikari here and making Yami such a jerk but soorrryyyy cause I'm having fun with it!!1^-^ (peace)

Yami: TAKERU!!!! Stop messing things up and make me and my hikari together will ya!!

Takeru: Sorry dear pharaoh but you still have a long way to go before you can be with Hikari….besides Yuki-kun is here…

Yuki: Don't worry Atemu. I believe everything will be alright- (Smiles innocently)

Yami: SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SEND YOU TO SHADOW REALM!!!

Yugi: YAMI!!! Will you stop threatening Yuki-kun!!!

Yami: But Aibou….

Yugi: No buts Yami….now I'll do the disclaimer……

Disclaimer: Kyamato(she's not here) and Takeru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its original characters…the only thing they own are the story/plot and their created characters…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 9

"talking"

-thinking-

/mindlink/

*At Yuki's Mansion*

The sound of thunder and heavy rain still resonates outside the mansion while a certain tri-colored boy lays unconscious in a bed, his face color is somewhat pale and his breathing is deep. Beside him sits an ocean blue haired boy that looks at him worriedly thinking of what occurred earlier….

Flashback

He and Seiki have made it back in the mansion and settled Yugi in the bed. They had called Dr. Hiroshi to see if anything is wrong with the teen rather than just the small bruises and cuts around his body. The doctor took about an hour in examining the unconscious teen before it faced Yuki and spoke…

"I've examined him and his wounds….most of his wounds are not deep, they're barely scratched and cut though I'm worried about the bruises and mental state. You did say that he screamed and struggled when he woke up and found you holding him right?" Dr. Hiroshi explained

"That's right, he kept pushing me and screaming as if he was hurting…at first I didn't understand but when I listen closely to what he's saying I figured that maybe he's dreaming or remembering what happened to him when he was raped…"Yuki replied

"I see…that's a possibility because most of raped victims utterly didn't recognize the fact that they were raped…most of them doesn't remember what happened…as if their mind has locked up the memory deep inside and were only released if something triggers it…"

"What do you think triggered it…will he be okay?" Yuki asked while looking at the sleeping teen.

"I don't know what really happened other than I think he was bullied, that explains the bruises….but I actually don't know if he'll be okay when he woke up. I'll leave you with the medicine for his wounds and fever along with a tranquilizer if ever he goes berserk again…if that happens call me right away…" the doctor instructed Yuki.

And with that, the doctor left…leaving Yuki worried for the sake of a young hikari.

End Flashback

The clock strikes twelve signaling it's already midnight as Yuki still sits beside the bed seriously thinking about the tri-colored teen beside him.

-I'm really worried….but I don't know if I wanted him to wake up or not. I worried that he'll not wake up then again I'm also worried that he'll be out of control when he wakes up and remembered what happened to him…I really hate to see him in pain…in makes me remember him….Yuki thinking to himself

And as a thunder stroked and clashed loudly outside the window, Yuki closed his eyes shut…remembering something in his past…

Flashback

Footsteps….People….There's so many people that walks around…so many footsteps that resonates around the white hall…so many nurses and doctors that came rushing every time there's someone hurt or needs medication. I hate this place…I hate going to hospitals….I hate it to be inside of it because it only means that I'm sick or someone that I care for is hurt….but right now couldn't careless if there is noise or if I'm the one whose sick. I couldn't stand to be left waiting…to do nothing while he's in pain. I wish I could be beside him as they operate him…I know I'm just a kid but I want to be there….to hold his hand and comfort him….

I was too deep in my thoughts when someone in white came outside. The doctor spoke to my parents.

"Mr. Umino the operation is finished…we'll transfer him to another room now, would you like to see him" The doctor said

"Yes please…but will he be okay? Will he make it? My mother said while crying

"The operation was a success…the only thing we can do now is to wait and hope that the heart will function properly for him." The doctor replied to my mom

"Where is he now? I want to see him? My father said before my mom held my hand and followed the doctor out of the hall and into a small room…

We entered and there I saw him….he was lying there with a tube in his mouth and nose…I think it's to keep him breathing. His face was pale…I let go of my mother's hand and rushed to the bed…I touched his face and started to cry….

When suddenly he opened his eyes….his round and amethyst eyes….he looked at me….he raced his left hand to my hand in his face…my tears was still falling as I looked in his pale face…I know he's in pain…I wish I could take it all away…..

And as I was thinking…still looking at him….he suddenly spoke….

"Nii-ssan….g-gomen" he spoke as tears falls down to his cheeks

I didn't understand why he apologized..I looked at him confused and asked

"Yuji…otouto…why?" I asked him getting worried when he didn't answer

Then suddenly he closed his eyes. I thought he was just tired and wanted to sleep when moments later the machine beside him beeps aloud then suddenly went silent. His hand falls down from my touch as my mom held me and my father calling out for help…my mom took me away as doctors and nurses made their way to my brother…fear and panic were evident in their faces….we were pushed outside of the room as I slowly watched my brother as I was being taken away…..

It was the last time I've held, heard and saw my little brother….

He died the next day…my parents told me that his heart didn't workout for him and that he needs to go and rest somewhere else….but I already knew my brother wouldn't comeback….he died….

End Flashback

And with that painful memory, Yuki opened his eyes and looked to Yugi's face

"I definitely wouldn't want you to be in pain anymore Hikari….I'll take care of you from now on….I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: Wow….I had done a rather very dramatic flashback there….now people what could you say to Yuki's past huh? I could use this to make him fall for Yugi or not…you tell me…I want to know!!^-^

Yuki: I think I'll be here for quite a while right?

Takeru: Yup!! And did you notice…your brother's name is YUJI similar with YUGI and they have same eyes…I'll be using that for the pharaoh's disadvantage (evil grin)

Yami: I don't know what you're up to but I'm telling you I won't give up on my hikari to him…

Yuki: Who says you have to Atemu…right now I'm just taking care of him since you're out of the picture…

Yami: Hmph!! Whatever!!!

Takeru: I'm telling you already Yami…things will be hard for you and hikari….this story will go quite a long way…and this story is mostly about Yugi's struggle and sacrifice…..I'll make a story for you after this one….I'll call it "A Yami's Devotion". Things will really be great….I still had so many scenes in mind….hehehehe…..


	10. Chapter 10

Takeru: Okay…….I'm back with part 10…….too bad no one reacted to the last part about Yuki……it took me awhile to think what will happen since I didn't get any reviews about my question in part 10……

Yami: Oh will you quit blabbering there….get on with the story….the sooner you finish this, the sooner I know what happened to my aibou….

Takeru: You know…I can really make Yuki fall in love with Hikari here….it will really make it difficult for you to reunite with Yugi….

Yugi: Don't do that please…….and will you stop messing with Yami here…..

Takeru: But he's the one who started it Hikari…..

Yami: Did not!!!

Takeru: Did too!!!

Yugi: Those two will continue bickering for awhile so better get on with the story…

Disclaimer: Kyamato (original author) nor Takeru (co-author) does not own Yugioh and its original characters…..but they own this fanfic and their own created characters in it….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 10

"talking"

-thinking-

/mindlink/

*At Yuki's Mansion*

As the violent storm has come passed the morning sun has greeted the people inside the Izumi Mansion. And as most of the maids and butlers of the said mansion was getting ready for the day, as certain ocean blue haired boy just happened to wake up when he heard someone open the curtains which made sunlight enter the dim-lighted room.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes to look at the direction of the window, only to shut it again as the light from the sun became too much for his vision. He used his hand to shield his sight and to help adjust to the light.

Moments later, after getting used to the light and making Seiki fetch him and Yugi breakfasts. He returned his attention to the still sleeping teen in the bed. He has stayed all night in the room to watch over the boy, afraid that it might panic if found itself in a strange place without even knowing anyone or anything that happened. Rather that or the boy might have another attack which surely will be much worst. But other than those reasons…he was just really expecting to see the tri-colored boy to wake up with no pain or nightmares. He just wants to see the young Hikari he cared so much as a brother is fine after all the trouble and pain it went through…

And as his prayer was answered, the boy he was watching started to stir in bed, and then moments later the boy opened his eyes and looked at him silently…..

"Um….good morning Hikari…I'm glad your finally awake" Yuki said to break the silence

"Yuki-kun….where am I? What happened last night?" Yugi asked

Seeing the look on the boy, Yuki tried to answer the questions the best way he can think off "Um….your here at the mansion where I live……and for what happened last night….umm…..you don't really remember?"

"I remembered going home after a group of bullies came at me then…….then……..Grandpa and I got into an argument…..resulting to me being kicked out of the house. I went out in the rain to the park……then I remember you calling me before I lost consciousness and when I wake up…..I.…..I was……." Yugi realizing the rest of what happened to him came rushing up crying. Holding his head with his hand, he sat up and cried

"Yugi…..tell me what you remembered….don't keep it to yourself……tell it to me…..its okay….I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want to" Yuki said while bringing his hand to Yugi's back trying to soothe the crying teen in front of him.

Yugi calmed at the gesture, tried to fought his tears and spoke

"I remembered…..I remembered what happened when I was raped…..I remembered what _they _did to me…..I remembered how _they_ punched me…how _they _toyed with me…..how one of them ripped of my shirt…..how one of them maniacally laugh as he pulled my pants off……..I remembered how _they_ touched me……how _they_ played with me…….and I remembered how _they_….. broke and tainted me….." Yugi spoke as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Yuki seeing the pain the young teen is going through as remembering its horrible past, came closer to hug and once more comfort the broken teen in his arms….

At first Yugi was trembling from his touch but then the young Hikari relaxed as he started to run his hand on its back and trying to calm the boy once again….

A minute later while still staying in the hug, Yugi continued….

"I tried calling for help back then….I tried to call for _him_……I tried to call for _Yami_……but no one came, no one helped me……I guess I was just useless to them….."

"That's not true Hikari…..you're not useless…..they maybe don't care for you liked you wanted to but you're not useless….remember that okay?" Yuki said reassuring the teen in his arms

"Thanks a lot Yuki-kun…..come to think of it…you're the only one who came to help me….you did that twice already…..thank you…."

"That's okay Hikari….I'm glad to help you in anyway I can….and since your Grandpa kicked you out….guess I'll be the one to take care of you from now on right?" Yuki said trying to look at Yugi's face

In return Yugi looked up at Yuki with a questioning look

"What? You said your only relative has kicked you out of your own home….so it means you don't have anywhere to go to, so why not stay here with me….I would be happy if you'll accompany me here, besides there are a lot of people I want you to meet" Yuki said trying to reason out things to Yugi

"I don't know Yuki-kun…..you have done too much for me…..besides I don't want to be a burden…." Yugi said avoiding Yuki's gaze

At hearing that Yuki release his hand from the embrace and used it to make Yugi face him

"Hikari….you are not a burden…..you can stay here as long as you like….I'm not forcing you to but I think and would likely you to stay here with me…." Yuki said still trying to convince Yugi

"Actually Yuki-kun I've decided that when I finished high school…I'll move in to the dormitory at Sakura University. The principal said that since I got the scholarship, I can use the biggest room at the dormitory." Yugi said while looking straight at Yuki

Yuki gave a sigh before answering " Okay…..I did told you I'm not forcing you….but how about if I put it this way…….when classes start, you move in the dormitory but until then you'll have to stay here with me….and whenever it's weekend you'll also stay and sleep here….I do get lonely sometimes you know…"

Yugi stared at Yuki and tried to process what the older boy said then after awhile the young Hikari chuckled and smiled before replying "Okay….I'll stay here for now until classes start for college….and I promise I'll be here by weekends and will accompany you…..is that enough? I'll even make you sweets and cakes by weekends if you like? Yugi said giggling

"Yeah that's fine…actually that's great….but why are you laughing like that?" Yuki said happy seeing the tri-colored boy giggling but getting curious too as to why the boy was acting like that.

"It's because you looked like a cute little boy when you said you get lonely" Yugi said smiling

"Hey!!! It's true you know!! Besides between the two of us I'm older than you and you look more like a little boy than I do!!!" Yuki said

"Gomen Yuki-kun I didn't mean anything….but wait…you said you have someone or some people you want me to meet. Who are they?"

"Oh you'll meet them in awhile….but first let's go eat breakfast okay?"

And as off cue Seiki arrived with their breakfast….the two ate and stayed in the room for a little while then an hour later two guest arrived at the mansion and went straight to the room….

While Yuki and Yugi were busy talking, a knock came at the door before Seiki's voice was heard…

"Sir….lady Eureka and lady Euphemia are here to see you"

"Let them in Seiki…."Yuki reply

The door opened as Seiki stepped aside to reveal two female. One tall girl and the other one is shorter, both have green eyes and red hairs. The taller one has short hair and is a little bit darker than the hair of the shorter girl that has long hair instead. Both girls came forward inside the room before Yuki ordered Seiki to get them tea and sweets.

Now both the female guests sat down in a couch beside Yugi's bed as Yuki introduce them.

"Now Yugi, meet the Stanford siblings…..this one is Eureka…she the older sister, she's a bit serious and anti-social while her younger sister Euphemia is a little bit cheerful and friendly….this two are our neighbors as they are also close friend of my family…."

"Nice to meet you….I'm Eureka Stanford….I'm not really that unsociable like he puts it, I just choose people I befriend with that's all….I'm not that serious but I am strict sometimes…." Eureka said trying to shake hands with Yugi

In return Yugi shake hands and introduce himself "My name is Yugi Motou…just call me Yugi and…um….nice to meet you too" Yugi said a little shyly

*chuckles*

"I see you are a little bit shy……but you don't have to be cause the way I see it you're cute and there's nothing to be shy about…matter of fact I like you already…I hope we can be good friends…" Eureka said

"I agree with Nee-san, and the way I see and heard from school you are quite a good and friendly one…by the way I'm Euphemia…I hope you remember me from class" Euphemia said smiling at Yugi

Yugi blushed at what Eureka and Euphemia said…then when Euphemia mentioned school, he was surprised and confused at what the girl meant…….

"School? You mean from Domino High?"Yugi said with a questioning look

"Hai! I'm your classmate in history…I haven't really talked to you or anything so I'm not surprise than you don't remember me…." Euphemia explained

"Oh! I'm sorry…..I did remembered seeing you, I just didn't paid much attention" Yugi said apologetically

"It's okay no offense taken….but I'm glad I'm able to talk and approach you now….I really wanted to become your friend I was just really shy to approach you cause your friend were always with you" Euphemia said

"They're not my friends anymore….they have changed and doesn't want me in the group anymore…..so….if you want to be my friend….I would likely be happy about it…." Yugi said smiling at Euphemia

"I see….so you're once so called _friend _abandoned you?" Eureka said looking serious

"Is that the reason why I often see you alone under the sakura tree? Euphemia said looking sad

"Hai….Ever since my cousin came they started to ignore me, they like him more now….even my own Grandfather kicked me out mainly because he favors him more than me…." Yugi said with sadness in his voice

"Well, forget about them….you now have us…..and I definitely won't let them do anything horrible to you….I'm sure Yuki offered you to stay here already so if anything happens or if you need anything we're just across the street…"Eureka said

"Nee-san is right, besides I'll be there at school if you're feeling lonely….you can talk to me…I'll even spend and share lunch with you if you want" Euphemia said shyly

"Thanks Eureka…Euphemia….don't worry if anything does happen I'll do what you just said" Yugi said smiling brightly

"Hey!! You can also count on me Hikari!!! I'll be there first before they can do anything to you!!!" Yuki said butting in the conversation

Yugi and the girls was surprise of Yuki's outburst….they have forgotten that he was there the whole time….and thus they laugh at his antics and outburst….

"Hey!! Not funny….you ignored me here!!!" Yuki said getting annoyed

"Sorry Yuki…we just kinda forgotten you were there….but what did you call Yugi?" Eureka asked

"Hikari why? That's my nickname for him…" Yuki said curious at the question

"I see…..nothing I was just curious….besides that fits him….I think I'll call him that too…" Eureka said as Euphemia nods in agreement

"Oh no you don't!! I'm the only one allowed to call him that!!! Think of a different nickname!!!" Yuki screaming and starting arguing with Eureka

The group has chatted and shared stories about each other the whole day, feeling comfortable of everyone's friendship and loyalty…..one that bounds to surpassed the one that Yugi once knew…as _friends_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: There you go people…..part 10 was done with new characters to introduce…..do you think they're interesting?

Yugi: Wow….I've got new friends!!!

Takeru: Yup!! I've replaced your once no-good-for-nothing friends with cool, caring and rich friends!!!

Yuki, Eureka, Euphemia: Yup!! That's us!!!

Yami: Oh great!! More people to take my Aibou away!!!

Takeru: Oh stop being annoyed pharaoh!! Just wait next part cause you're gonna be there….so better be prepared for what might happen…okay? And for the readers I suggest you do the same and make a review… till next time!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Takeru: Hi there!!! Takeru here for another part of A Hikari's Sacrifice....wow I can't believe I'm already at part 11!!! By the way thanks for the reviews, especially to Suboi….your comment back there was DEEP!!! But I love it and believe it or not I know what you mean…..

Yami: HEY!!! STOP BLABBERING THERE AND GO ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!

Takeru: What are you shouting there dear pharaoh?! I'll be going there so be patient….why are you so agitated anyway?

Yami: JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!!

Yugi: Hi there Takeru!! Sorry for Yami here….he's really pissed off at Yuki right now…..and maybe he's mad at me too….-looks away-

Yami: Your fault Aibou….you always defend him…..-snob-

Yugi: Well if you're mad at ME for defending someone you're ready to send to the SHADOW REALM!!! Then pardon me….I did what I thought was good….for both of you….-snob then walks away-

Takeru: Okay…..looks like someone just made a Hikari mad….and I'm telling you Yami….he may be kind and all but if you make him mad, well….let's just say he's more terrifying than you could ever imagine….

Yami: Don't care….just get on with the story will you!

Takeru: Ok...ok….sheessh…..what's gotten into people lately….

Disclaimer: The authors of this story do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 11

-thinking-

"talking"

/mindlink/

Two days have passed since Yugi was kicked out of the Motou's household and started to live with Yuki at the mansion, two days since he met the Stanford sisters and two days later since his life started out differently from what it used to be…..

*at school*

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I mean your still not well…impact you still haven't healed yet….and I don't think its good for you to see the "others"…. Not after what happened" Euphemia said

"You know, Yuki said the same thing and pestered me not to go but believe me I'm gonna be okay….besides I don't care if I do see "them", its not like they'll notice me now right?" Yugi said

*sigh*

"Okay if you say so….just be careful and contact me if anything happens…..I won't forgive myself if I let you get sick all of the sudden again…." Euphemia said with concern

"Hai…I will don't worry. So I'll see you at break time under the sakura tree?" Yugi asked with a smile in his face

"Hai! I'll share with you my lunch…I tried my best to make it so I hope you like it" Euphemia said cheerfully

"If you made it like that then I'm sure its great….I made one too and hope you'll try mine too…." Yugi said shyly

"Of course I will!"

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg…….rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!_

"Well I think we have to go to classes now….see you later Euphie." Yugi said before turning towards his class

"Okay! Later Yugi-kun!!!" Euphie said turning his back to go to her respective class

*at class*

Yugi came in class just in time before the teacher came….he went straight to his seat and waited quietly for the class to start. What he didn't know is that a pair of crimson eyes is looking at him and studying him....remembering what Joey and Grandpa has said to him two days ago…

_Flashback_

"Joey what did you talk with Grandpa?" Yami asked

"Hmmm…I just told him that I saw Yugi before I came to get you at the shop" Joey said avoiding Yami's gaze

"Yugi? Where? I didn't see him go home….I thought he went with you or the others like Ryou… He hasn't talked to me that much and he hasn't come with us…well I always don't know where he's been lately" Yami said observing Joey

(Note: He's really clueless as to what the others do to Yugi or how they treat him)

"I saw him at the sakura park" Joey said still avoiding Yami's glance

"At the sakura park? What's he doing there? Your hiding something from me Joey….tell me everything" Yami said with seriousness in his voice

At hearing Yami's command, Joey looked at Yami uncertain if he should tell what he saw and what he thinks Yugi's doing in the park.

"Tell me Joey…what is Yugi doing at the park" Yami repeated

"Well…I …um….saw him at the park with someone" Joey said

"WHAT!!! Who is it!?" Yami asked shocked

"I don't know….He doesn't look familiar and judging from his uniform I think he a college student…."

"What is Yugi doing at the park with a college student that I barely know or wasn't informed about at all?" Yami said pissed off

"Um…Yami…I think….they're dating or something…they seem to be close and their meeting spot was the sakura park…."

_End Flashback_

-That can't be true….I certainly couldn't believe it!!! Yugi is going out with someone and I don't even know about it!! Yugi never kept secrets from me….is that why he's always gone or isn't hanging with us anymore…no…no….I won't let this happen….who ever that guy is I won't let him have Yugi…not if I can help it…I have to know who the hell that's keeping my aibou away-

-But what shall I do about Grandpa? He has kicked Yugi out and doesn't even want to see him…-

_Flashback_

"No Yami, I told you don't look for that ungrateful boy…he's too irresponsible, he doesn't even know how to respect me….I never though I could have a grandson like that….no wonder he was disowned by them.." Grandpa said

"But Grandpa-"

"No! I think you shouldn't look for him…besides I think he's better off with that person who Joey saw him with…" Grandpa said before going upstairs to him room and shutting the door out loud.

_End Flashback_

-I really have to know what happening here and what's Yugi up to….this bound to be a very big trouble-

And while the classes takes up Yugi, Yami and the other students sits obediently and waits patiently for the finish of every class until it came to lunch break…

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg…….rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!_

Hearing the sign for lunch break, Yugi stood up from his seat with his bag and lunch and went straight to the sakura tree

*at the sakura tree*

"Hi Yugi-kun! Looks like we came here at the exact same time…so how are you feeling?" Euphemia said meeting Yugi up under the sakura tree

"Well…I'm having a headache but I should be fine nothing to worry about" Yugi said

"Ok! But if it get's worst I'll have to bring you to the infirmary and get you check or I'll call Yuki-kun to take you home instead" Euphemia said looking really worried

"Euphie it's only a headache…it's not like I'll gonna die or something" Yugi said trying to convince Euphie out of the conversation

"But you almost died if it weren't for-"

"Yugi! Can I talk to you?" Euphie was cut off when Yami came up rushing to them and shouting

"Yugi where have you been!!??" Yami said angrily

"Grandpa was so mad at you!!! He told me that he kicked you out because you were irresponsible and ungrateful! What did you do Yugi!!?" Yami said

"I didn't do anything bad to be kicked out of the house Yami…you should asked Grandpa instead-"

"Oh really!! I bet Grandpa got angry at you because you rather go to the sakura park and meet your boyfriend instead of going home and doing your chores Yugi!! Joey said cutting off what Yugi was saying

"I didn't do such thing Joey" Yugi said snapping at what Joey said

"Then are you implying that Joey is a liar and made the whole thing up?" Tristan said coming up beside Joey

"Yeah! Joey told us what he saw…and he said you where chatting sweetly with that guy of yours Yugi" Tea said standing beside Yami

"I bet you even went to his house and did something with him that's why you came home late…your even living with that guy right now since Grandpa kicked you out and disowned you" Joey said insultingly

"Yugi is that true?" Yami said looking at Yugi intently…accusingly….

Yugi was hurt at how the others talk about him, how they accused him of such…but worst of all is how Yami blindly believed them and looks disgustingly at him…he can bare the others but to think that even his own Yami…his own other half thinking of him like that….he feels betrayed….

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!!!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'LL GONNA BELIEVE ME EVEN IF I TELL YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!" Yugi said shouting at everyone

"WHAT!! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU…YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! FINE!!! FROM NOW ON I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!! YOU'RE NOT MY HIKARI ANYMORE, YOU CAN DIE AND GET LOST I COULDN'T CARE LESS" Yami said angry

At hearing those words…Yugi world came crashing. To hear the person you loved wishing out of their life and not caring even if you die….

-well its not like he would loved me back…I probably asked this for myself anyway, I'm the only one to blame….I'm nothing to him anyway….I'm just a host…a vessel he needed that time….a burden to watch over…but now its all over, he got his body, a life of his own, people that loves him and accepted him….he got everything………he doesn't need me anymore-

And with that Yugi just stand there, lost in his thoughts…hurt and paled at such harsh words that his Yami has said……..utterly defeated by everything that went wrong in his life…

"WAITA MINUTE!!! What the heck a you talking about!! He did do such thing with anyone!!! He was bullied before he got home, that why he was late and your Grandpa just kicked him out in the rain discriminately!! FOR GOD SAKE HE WAS WOUNDED AND BLEEDING!!! HE SHOULD HAVE DIED IF IT WEREN'T FOR-"

Euphemia was just about to finish what she's saying when…

"Euphie Stop…" Yugi insisted

"But Yugi, they shouldn't think of you like that!!! They're all wrong!!! Euphemia said pissed

But Yugi just grab Euphemia's wrist and shook his head in disagreement

"Iie…Yamette…It's enough, no one will listen to you anyway…don't waste your time" Yugi said lowering his head hiding his eyes with his bangs

"Demo…Yugi-kun…" Euphemia said looking sadly at Yugi

"Let's go Euphemia, I don't feel eating here anymore" Yugi said before tagging Euphemia behind, turning his back to Yami and the others trying to leave…

"Yugi! Wait!! What does she mean you almost died…?" Yami said slightly regretting everything he said

-what an idiot am I? Why did I talk to Yugi like that!!! I shouldn't even think of him like that!!! Simply because of what Joey said and see….should I already believe it like that….Yugi's not like that….it can't be!!! I've hurted Yugi by saying those words!! Oh Ra what have I done!!!-

"Yugi I'm-"Yami was trying to apologize when….

"Don't burden yourself with such useless things dear pharaoh" Yugi said not even turning his back nor facing the pharaoh

And with those words Yugi left tugging Euphemia behind while Yami was taken aback by the young Hikari's words.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: How bout that? Yugi has lost everything….his Yami…his friends and almost everything he believed in….really tragic isn't it?

Yugi: T-T (crying) I can't believe *sniff* Yami could *sniff* say those horrible things to me!!!

Takeru: Oh Hikari I'm sorry…but it's only in the story so don't be too upset….Kyamato will kill me if she found out that I made you cry like this….

Yugi: But I'm afraid that Yami *sniff* actually think like that…..because….*sniff*

Takeru: Yami's still upset because you always defend Yuki hasn't he?

Yugi: *nod* T-T

Takeru: *sigh* Baka pharaoh….don't worry I'll get to him…..and next chapter I'll make him miserable with the help of Yuki okay? Now stop crying…please….

Yugi: (rubbed his eyes dry than looks up) Okay….

Takeru: now that's better… Yami will surely have it so just wait up till next part okay? Same for the readers so please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Takeru: Hi! Sorry it took me long to update….got things to do and then there's the holiday season so can't help but be busy…..

Kyamato: Hi there folks!! I'm back…well I'm not really staying long but I'm really glad that this story has progress a lot and has made people interested!!!

Yugi: Well…Takeru has really made in somewhat tragic especially for me…..but he said it'll be fine in the end so I guess he did great.

Takeru: Well I'm glad that you understand and that my own love (hugs Kyams) likes what I have done with the story...^-^

Kyams: Err…. (blush)….I'm really proud of you my loving hope…. (kiss Takeru in the cheeks)

Yuki: Wow…I think they really missed each other huh?

Yugi: Yeah…well can't blame them. Let's not interrupt them and get on with the story….

Disclaimer: Takeru and Kyamato do not own Yugioh or anyone from it…just the story and OC/s

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 12

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

(echoes)

After the scene that happened in lunch break, everyone went back to their respective classes. Yugi and Yami along with the rest of the group went back to their previous classroom and spend the rest of the classes in peace…..

While Yugi was still devastated by what Yami said and is having a hard time focusing on the class due to his headache. Yami was also feeling uneasy for what he have done and for the fact that Yugi was being cold and has not answered through the mind link even though he tried hard to contact his counterpart.

-Yugi please….I'm really sorry….I really don't know what's gotten over me. I wish I could somehow fix this- Yami mentally said to himself gazing over to his lighter part.

And while Yami was feeling guilty, Yugi was still lost to the memories of what Yami has said…along with it were the words that everyone has said badly to him….

("Well I really wish he was!!! I couldn't believe I have a selfish and irresponsible grandson like you!!! No wonder your parents never wanted you and planned on leaving you here before the accident….and now I wish I never accepted you here!!! Now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!)

("Oh really!! I bet Grandpa got angry at you because you rather go to the sakura park and meet your boyfriend instead of going home and doing your chores Yugi!!")

("I bet you even went to his house and did something with him that's why you came home late…your even living with that guy right now since Grandpa kicked you out and disowned you")

("WHAT!! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU…YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! FINE!!! FROM NOW ON I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!! YOU'RE NOT MY HIKARI ANYMORE, YOU CAN DIE AND GET LOST I COULDN'T CARE LESS!!!")

-Yamette!!! Stop!!! Please…..stop it…..it hurts so much…p-please….w-why………everybody……Y-Yami….why….-

Yugi said to himself while holding his head with his hand, pain evident in his face as his headache became more painful with every word and bad memory he suffers….

A moment later and the class were interrupted when loud thud came from the back, only for everyone to see Yugi collapsed on the floor looking extremely in pain.

Everyone was shocked and didn't move at first but when Ryo shouted Yugi's name, he and Bakura immediately came close to their fallen friend. Bakura then immediately lifted Yugi from the floor and brought him to the infirmary with Ryo following behind.

After that the class became quite and still didn't get the hold of what has just happened until the teacher excused herself and followed the two white-haired students to the infirmary to check what has happened to Yugi.

A few minutes have passed and the class went on chatting and gossiping about what happened to their fellow classmate. Some were worried while some didn't even care. And while everyone around was being noisy, a certain crimson-eyed duelist was getting worried out of his wits about his Hikari. He didn't get the chance to help Yugi at all; instead it was the tomb robber who has brought his light to the clinic before him. He felt so useless not knowing what Yugi's condition is….then something came in mind.

("WAIT A MINUTE!!! What the heck a you talking about!! He didn't do such thing with anyone!!! He was bullied before he got home, that's why he was late and your Grandpa just kicked him out in the rain discriminately!! FOR GOD SAKE HE WAS WOUNDED AND BLEEDING!!! HE SHOULD HAVE DIED IF IT WEREN'T FOR-")

-Oh Ra!! Could that girl be telling the truth?! Was Yugi indeed hurt and wounded….if that was true then…-

Yami was arguing with himself when the teacher finally came back, making everyone in class quiet and behave….expecting to hear what Yugi's condition is.

"Class…looks like Mr. Motou won't be joining us for the rest of the day. It seems that Yugi is pretty much sick and is somewhat wounded…. And for now he is resting in the infirmary until he wakes up or feels a little bit better before going home." And with that announcement the teacher has continued the class much to everyone's disappointment.

*at the clinic*

Ryou and Bakura sat on the side of a bed where their friend is resting, Ryou was worried for their friend's well-being and even Bakura is upset at the boy's condition.

_Flashback_

Bakura has ran down the hallway to the clinic with an unconscious Yugi in his arms, behind him was Ryou with a panic look. Everyone that has seen them started gossiping or gave them a mere look of confusion or shock, but Bakura didn't paid heed to them as he continued to go to the infirmary, ordering everyone out of his way.

When they get to the clinic, Ryou pretty much screamed for the school doctor to let them in. And as the doctor opened the door, Bakura shove off the doctor and went straight for the bed to lay his unconscious friend. After that, the doctor asked them what has happened.

"We don't know!! A minute ago he was seating in his desk then we heard a thud and found him unconscious on the floor!!!" Bakura shouted

The doctor was shocked or became rather scared because of the teen's outburst which in turn looked down at Ryou somewhat expecting the young student to explain further more.

"We were in our class and he was actually fine a moment ago….he looked like deep in thoughts so I didn't paid so much heed to him and focused in class. After a few minutes, the class was disturbed with a loud thud….when we looked at the direction of the noise, we saw him unconscious and somewhat in pain that we rushed him here" Ryou explained to the doctor just in time before their teacher came in.

"Ryou! Bakura! Is everything okay? Doctor is something wrong with Mr. Motou?" the teacher said looking quite worried or shocked

"Calm down Ma'am, I still haven't check the boy so still down know the answer to your question" The doctor said calmly before going to Yugi's side and starting to examine him.

After checking Yugi's health, the doctor informed them that the young duelist has indeed had a fever and is quite wounded and bruised all over. They have assumed that Yugi has been bullied again by a group of thugs around their school.

_End Flashback_

"Baka Pharaoh! What the heck is he doing?! He can't even take care of his own Hikari!!" Bakura said slightly frustrated

"Kura? I think Yami isn't really paying any attention to Yugi….You see I often see him alone this couple months since Yami got his body….and Yami and the others doesn't seem to treat him well anymore" Ryou said sounding sad and worried

"Are you sure about that Ryou?" Bakura asked confirming what his own Hikari meant.

And in answer Ryou nod his head while feeling pity for his friend Yugi.

"What a bunch of fools…" Bakura said understanding what Ryou feels "Don't worry Ryou, he still have us and we won't let those twerps treat our "pipsqueak" like that"

"You're unexpectedly kind towards Yugi, Bakura" Ryou said smiling at his darker half

In return Bakura just smiled looking at the sleeping boy in the bed. Thinking of the first week since he ever had his own body.

_Flashback_

It was a beautiful day as Bakura decided to walk in the park. It has only been a week since he was revived with his own body; he was actually delighted to be alive again…the only problem is to cope up with things and people around him especially Ryou. He was revived using Yugi's strength or power as he wished for his own Yami to come back, and for that he felt a great deal of gratitude to the young Hikari though he still despise it's Yami.

But right now he doesn't care about the pharaoh; he's more trouble by his Hikari…his Ryou. Bakura has fallen in love with his lighter half even if he doesn't admit it to himself before. He was utterly crushed when he have to return to the shadow realm and never seeing Ryou again, but since he was revived he vowed to love and protect his own Hikari. But the problem is….Ryou still doesn't trust him or rather is afraid of him. He and Ryou live together but Ryou has been avoiding him or is not talking to him since the day he came back heck no one did. Everyone doesn't seem to like him and trust him (-it's not like I can blame them-) but Bakura actually wanted to change….for Ryou…..his love.

*sigh*

-Man this is frustrating!! I'll go insane if I keep on with this!" Bakura cursed himself as he gave out another sigh.

Then a moment later he felt someone behind him…

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind

Hearing the voice, Bakura turned around only to see amethyst eyes looking at him-it was Yugi.

"Hey midget, I'm just strolling around and thinking" Bakura said looking rather troubled

"Is something wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked tilting his head on the side to study Bakura's expression.

"Hmph…it's nothing, you couldn't help me anyway…" Bakura said as he turned around trying to leave.

"Hey Bakura wait! I might not be able to help you but I at least could listen to you if you need a friend." Yugi said smiling as Bakura once again looked into him

"Are you sure about that? I'm someone who tried to kill you with that damn pharaoh….and here you are offering to be my friend?" Bakura said sounding unsure

"Yeah I know, but everyone needs a friend once in awhile and right now you need someone. So are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Yugi said looking quite confident

"Alright dear prince I'll tell you….how bout we sit somewhere and then I'll talk" Bakura said feeling rather happy that there's someone willing to his friend

"Sure! Sounds good to me" Yugi said as they started walking

After that Bakura and Yugi has talked about Ryou and Bakura's uncertainty and difficulties in living in the modern world. At first, Bakura thought that Yugi wouldn't be able to help…until he found out that Yugi talked to Ryou about his feelings and that he needed Ryou's help to cope up with everything. And so from that, Ryou and Bakura's relationship became good terms until Yugi did something that gave Bakura the opportunity to tell Ryou that he loved him and found out that Ryou feels the same way. In fact Ryou was so in love with Bakura that he couldn't bring himself to speak to the former spirit and was afraid that Bakura doesn't love him the same way. But since Yugi talked to him and convinced him that he shouldn't be afraid, Ryou decided to show his feelings a little bit more. And thus, they became a couple because of Yugi's help and both Ryou and Bakura has really appreciated his help and company.

_End Flashback_

-Yeah, I definitely won't allow them to treat Yugi that way…I owe this kind so much- Bakura said to himself as him and Ryou stayed at the clinic to watch over their dear friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: Well….I know I'm not much of a RyouxBakura fan but I can't help that Yugi is kind towards them especially Ryou

Ryou: Yeah! And I'm really lucky to have Yugi as a friend!

Bakura: And if isn't for the midget, Ryou and I would be nothing.

Yugi: Oh guys! That was nothing! I'm glad you are together….not unlike me and Yami(sad)

Takeru: Oh Hikari….don't worry bout such things….it'll get better I promise.

Kyamato: Oh! By the way, thanks for the review JELLOGIRL and sorry it took long to update .


	13. Chapter 13

Takeru: Hi good day everyone!!! We're back for another part of A Hikari's Sacrifice!!!

Kyamato: Yeah!! And this time Yami and Yuki will finally meet!! Things will surely get tense here!!! By the way, thanks again for all the reviews!! I'm glad everyone liked the story….especial thanks to JELLOGIRL and dragonlady222!!!^-^

Bakura: Well, this could get interesting….has the pharaoh finally met someone that could stand against him instead of just me and Kaiba…

Ryou: Their all bad for doing that to Yugi!! Yugi deserves better than that!!

Yugi: *sigh* Ryou, you're getting to worked up on this….better calm down

Bakura&Ryou: BUT!!

Yugi: Let's just see what happens okay…. ^-^'

Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, we only own the plot and our OOC.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 13

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

Most of all the class in Domino High was about to finish for the day, most of the students we're already waiting for the few minutes before the final bell for their class be heard signaling that class is over.

And while almost all of the students we're eager to get out of the class to go somewhere or return home. A certain crimson eyed teen is getting worried and wanted so badly to rush to the infirmary hoping to find his lighter half and to know of its current condition.

-Come on!! Ring already!!! I can't stand sitting here any longer, I need to get there!!!- Yami said to himself as he was getting worried by every minute as he was staying in class. And as on cue, the bell ringed

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg…….rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!_

Yami rushed up from his sit and quickly grab his bag and went out of the class. He didn't even gave the teacher the chance to say that class was dismissed, he just walked out of the room not caring for anything but getting to the clinic and find Yugi.

Unknown to him, several of his classmates went after him as he left. Namely Joey, Tristan and Tea followed him oblivious of to where the pharaoh wanted to go. They just followed him and tried to ask what's wrong with him and where his going.

"Hey Yami! Where are you going?!! Let's get out of here and go to the arcade!!" Joey said as he catches up to Yami. But the young duelist didn't paid heed as he continues to walk forward.

"Yami….where are you going? Let's go already, there's nothing here for you to do anymore." Tea said hoping to get the others attention as she was about to hold Yami from behind until…

"SHUT UP!!! Shut up, Shut up!!! I have to go to the infirmary so-so just go without me!!" Yami said finally snapping out on Tea

Tea stood back a little getting scared of Yami while Joey and Tristan stood speechless and shocked at their friend's outburst. And while everyone was dumbfounded, Yami turned his back and started to walk again towards infirmary.

And moments later, Yami and the rest we're already near the infirmary when they saw the same girl that Yugi was with at lunch break – it was Euphemia. With her was a boy that has an ocean blue hair and eyes and is wearing a college uniform. Before Yami could even speak, Joey came shouting from behind and pointed at the boy.

"He's the one I saw with Yugi on the park!! He's Yugi's fucking boyfriend!!" Joey said spitting in disgust

In hearing those words, Yami looked at the boy with deadly glares as he watches for any reaction from the other one. But before anyone could react Euphemia came talking out loud.

"Are you crazy!!? He's not Yugi's boyfriend!! And what the heck are you doing here anyway? Haven't you had enough in hurting him?!" Euphemia said irritated in seeing Yami and the others.

"What do you mean hurting Yugi, Euphie? What did they do to him?" Yuki said with utter seriousness in his voice while still looking straight into Yami

"This people here (pointing at Joey, Tea and Tristan) said that you're Yugi's boyfriend and that he's kind of a slut for staying with you in your house since his Grandpa has kicked him out of his house. Then, this one (pointing at Yami) believed these fools and said that Yugi could go to hell and die cause he won't care" Euphemia said angry towards the group

"Hey!! I'm telling the truth!! He's the one that meets up with Yugi at the sakura tree!! If his not Yugi's boyfriend, then what do you think they do together?!" Joey said again

"Are you a total idiot or what?" Yuki said coldly

"What!! Why you-"Joey said holding his fist up ready to punch Yuki

"Yugi and I are not in any relationship but friends, I met him because he wants to attend the college school where I study and since he wants the scholarship, he attends special class and seminars and we meet up at the sakura park to school together." Yuki said explaining everything

And with that, Joey and the rest became quiet and tried to register everything Yuki said. It took a moment before Yami finally speak

"Who are you anyway? And is Yugi living with you right now?" Yami said studying everything that is Yuki.

"I'm Yuki, Umino Yuki…..and yes, he lives with me in my home" Yuki said stating the facts

"Did Yugi come to you when Grandpa kicked him out?" Yami said looking rather troubled by the possibility

"No, I called him and found him in the park" Yuki said looking cold at Yami before continuing

"I found him in the park _unconscious, wounded, bleeding and cold…….._he would have _DIED_ in that state if I came any later to save him"

"So you're telling us that Yugi was actually just going to that school of yours and that Grandpa kicked him out of the house into the rain hurt and sick!!?" Joey said sounding pissed

"Yes, that's pretty much what I'm telling you moron, so stop making stories about me and Yugi already" Yuki said to Joey sounding deadly

At hearing those words, Joey became pale and somewhat guilty before Yami asked again

"Wait, there's just something I don't get……why would Yugi want to get the scholarship? I mean, he didn't need to bother because I'm sure Grandpa would let him study anywhere he likes" Yami said getting suspicious

"That I can't answer, if you want to know the reason better ask your grandfather instead" Yuki said ending the conversation and trying to approach the door to the infirmary before Yami stop him and said

"Wait!! I'm still not done here!! Answer my question first!!" Yami said out loud and angry

But before neither Yuki nor anyone can react or form a response, the clinic door burst open revealing a very irritated Ryou

"Will you all shut up out here!!? You're in front of the clinic and someone is still resting inside you know!!"

Unknown to Yami and the rest, their early conversation was heard by everyone in the clinic. Mainly Ryou, Bakura and Yugi heard everything that everyone said or rather shouted.

And while Bakura was pissed at what he heard, Ryou on the other hand saw how the conversation is affecting Yugi which just woke up recently and is still not feeling well and the shouting wasn't helping much either. Then finally getting enough of the statements and noise from outside, Ryou stood up from his chair and opened the door to shut everyone.

And as everyone stared shock at Ryou, Yuki looked past at the white-haired boy and saw Yugi inside laid in a bed. Noticing Yuki's gaze, Euphemia looked into the clinic and saw the same thing that Yuki was looking at. Yugi was looking pale and pain is visible in his eyes as he too stared at them from inside.

Without waiting too long, Yuki walked past Ryou and went close beside Yugi. He didn't even paid heed when Ryou tried to stop him from entering nor did he even notice the look that Yami and Bakura gave him when he came close to Yugi. He just walked towards Yugi and studied the tri-colored teen for its condition before giving out a sigh and speaking

*sigh* "I told you not to leave didn't I? You shouldn't have come to school not while your still not fully healed" Yuki said as he looked at Yugi worried

In return, Yugi bowed his head in regret and said "Sorry, Yuki-kun"

And before Bakura can protest, Yuki carefully lifted Yugi from the bed and said

"That's enough, we should get you to a doctor before you get any worse" Yuki said while holding Yugi close to him

"Hey! Wait a minute!! Who do you think you are!? You can't just leave!!" Bakura said getting angry by the moment

"That's right!! You can't just leave with Yugi! We can't allow you!! Ryou said rushing up to Bakura's side

But before anyone can say anything, Yugi looked up at Ryou and Bakura and said

"It's alright Ryou, Bakura…he won't hurt me. Matter of fact, he's the one who saved me and took care of me in his home. He is my friend Yuki."

"Please to meet you Ryou and Bakura, Yugi told me you're good friends of his. Don't worry I'll take care of him, if you want you can come to the doctor-" Yuki said before Yugi cut him off

"No Yuki-kun, just get me home please….I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine, just get me home and let me rest okay?" Yugi said looking up to Yuki

And in response "Okay little one, we'll go home. Let's go"

Yuki said before going out of the clinic with Euphemia by his side and Ryou and Bakura following behind. But when they get through the door someone stopped them.

"Wait a minute!! Where do you think you're going!!?" Yami said looking rather angry at Yuki

"Where going home so that Yugi can rest" Yuki said glaring at the other one

But Yami wasn't affected by the glare and said instead "No, Yugi will come with me back home. I'll talk to Grandpa and –"

"NO!! I won't go back with you nor do I want to be back there! So leave me alone pharaoh like you said you would!!" Yugi said shouting back, still in Yuki's arms

"But Yugi!! I didn't mean to….Aibou"Yami said trying to convince his once lighter half

"No….I won't listen to you….now please Yuki-kun get me out of here." Yugi said as he held his head in pain

Yuki nodded in understanding and started to walk off with Euphemia and Ryou. Yami tried to run after them, not wanting to give up that easily. But before he can even make a step further, a hand came to his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Bakura! What do you think you're doing!!? I can't let that bastard take away my Hikari that easily!! Yami said shouting at the tomb robber

"Hmph! don't make me laugh dear pharaoh!! You heard what he said; he doesn't want to go back with you!! And I can't blame him for that, not after what you done to him." Bakura said getting pissed at the tri-colored duelist

"What are you talking about Tomb Robber!!?"

"I'm talking about how you and those twerps behind you treat him ever since you got that damn body of yours!!! All of you have ignored him while other people we're hurting and bullying him!! And you call him your Hikari!! You didn't even treat him one more or less even be there as his Yami!!!" Bakura said trying to rub everything on everyone's mind

"WHAT!! How dare you talk to me like that! I never-"Yami said before Bakura cut him off

"I DAMN DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES DEAR PHARAOH!! All I want is for you and those twerps to stop and leave Yugi alone!! I never want anyone of you to talk to him or go near him understand!! Cause if you do, I'll sure hell sent you to the _SHADOW REALM_!! Bakura said glaring deadly on each and every one of them before turning his back and leaving.

And with that, everyone especially Yami was speechless and was obviously shocked on how Bakura threatened them in order to protect Yugi. Things was getting really awkward and confusing for Yami and he needs to find out what's happening. He needs to find out everything, and he needs it fast before he completely loses his Hikari forever…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: Okay….I really couldn't tell if I did great on that one…..I feel like I messed up or something. What do you think?

Kyamato: Well…I guess we did start it with a little bit awkward. But I think the readers will understand.

Bakura: I rather I liked it. I get to shout at the Yami jerk here and boy was it precious and priceless. (smirk)

Yami: Grrrrrr……I hate you Tomb Robber (death glare)

Bakura: Yeah right…..as if I ever loved you baka pharaoh…. (death glare)

Ryou: What would I ever do with this two Yugi? *sigh*

Yugi: I don't know Ryou…those two really just have the pleasure of glaring and annoying each other.

Kyamato: Yeah I know. I'm actually surprise they haven't fallen from each other yet. Hmm….I think I'll make a very fluffy story for them. (smirks evilly)

Everyone: O_o

Takeru: ^-^' I think my love got everyone looking pale…well at least she got the two Yamis to stop right? We'll see you till next part!! Bye and please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Takeru: Good day dear readers!! Sorry it took long to update…..but hey! At least I update!!

Kyamato: (giggles) It's really getting hard to stay on the story here….we are both busy in finishing our last subjects….we're graduating students….

Yami: School sucks….. I hate going there everyday especially if there are annoying girls, teachers and a tomb robber to kill…

Bakura: Hmph! The feeling is mutual baka pharaoh…. (snob)

Yugi & Ryou: *sigh* Hopeless….

Takeru: Okay….that's enough everyone. Better settle down and let's start with the story.

Disclaimer: Can't buy so Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 14

"talking"

-thinking-

/mind link/

*Yugi's Dream*

-Blood. Why is there blood on my hands? Where am I?-

It was dark….there are other people that are screaming…..

-What's going on here? Where am I?-

Suddenly, two men came near him....they wore a white cloth with a snake on their head, a white tunic cloth on their lower body, a spear on their hand and sandals on their feet. They came close to Yugi and speak

"Such a pity that someone as powerful and beautiful like you can be vanished from the palace" one of the Egyptian guards said

"Before we throw him out of the palace why won't we play with him first? It sure sweet to taste him first don't you think?" the other guard said in return

"Sure….I think the pharaoh wouldn't mind….besides I don't think Prince Atemu would remember him anymore"

-No!! Please not again….don't tell me it's gonna be the same….please stop….Y-Yami….please help me….anyone….-

*scene change*

-Huh? Where am I now? Desert?.....am I in Egypt?.......I seem to be in a palace…..is this a dream? Or maybe……..it's my past life…..-

Yugi stands over a garden….overlooking the wide desert and Nile River. He turned and looked around, when he saw a figure standing across the garden and looking over the opposite direction. He wore golden bracelets on his wrist and biceps. He wore a blue cape over a white cloth on his body. He has a golden crown on his head and wore golden earrings on both sides of his ears. He has a tan skin and tri-colored hair, a well-built body and crimson eyes.

-Its Yami! Wait! If this is ancient Egypt it means he's Atemu! I have to talk to him!-

But before Yugi could move in closer, Atemu turned his back and stared at him coldly.

"Who are you? And how did you get here? Do you not know that no one is allowed here when I'm here slave?" Atemu spoke coldly

-Slave? Was I as slave back then? Wait does that mean he doesn't know me? Those guards said he wouldn't remember me….what is going on here?

"Is there something wrong Prince Atemu?" Seth suddenly appeared and bowed in front of Atemu

"Seth, would you mind getting this slave out….I want to be left alone." Atemu spoke

"Certainly, I'll call on for Hondo and Jono to escort him out into the quarters" Seth spoke before turning his back

A moment later, Jono and Hondo entered and bowed to Atemu. They wore the same clothes as the other guards that Yugi saw earlier.

"Prince, we were sent to escort a slave by Priest Seth" Jono spoke

"Yes, get this slave out of here and make sure no one will come here without my permission. I want to be left alone for awhile." Atemu spoke still gazing out onto the desert.

"As you wish your highness" Hondo spoke before he and Jono dragged Yugi out of the gardens.

-Wait!! I want to talk to him! Let me go!! Where are you taking me?!-

Yugi tried to struggle and shout but nothing came from his mouth. No sound can be heard and Jono or Hondo doesn't seem to care as they just drag him around.

-What!! Why the heck can't I speak!! What's wrong with me!!-

"Stop, let me see the boy you behold!" A voice came from behind

When Yugi turned to look around, he saw an older looking man with crimson eyes that's staring at him.

"My Pharaoh, this slave happens to wonder in the garden where Prince Atemu is. The Prince ordered us to not let anyone in there without his permission." Jono said

"We are just about to take this slave to his quarters your Highness" Hondo said next

"Release the boy; I will take care of this matter." Pharaoh Aknamkanon said

And with that, Hondo and Jono release Yugi and left.

-Ok. Now what should I do? I'm a little scared of him-

"Come with me Heba…..you must not return anymore. No one here remembers you…….Atemu will never love you forever." Aknamkanon spoke still staring at Yugi

"He and you will never be together. You do not have all your powers anymore nor can you speak of your name and proclaim who you are. Everyone has forgotten you…..and I wish for you to remain forgotten……forever….."

-No!! Why!! Why!! This can't be!! Is this the reason why no one remembers me from my past! But why would the pharaoh want me to be forgotten!!! Atemu!! Atemu used to love me….but he forgotten….just like how Yami started to forget and ignore me…-

*scene change*

-Darkness. This is where I always end……I'm a Hikari yet Darkness always consume me….with pain. Here alone I break in pieces…..I cry out for names I know wouldn't come…..how awful my life has been……always unnoticed, ignored, being pushed aside…..being used……my life is as awful as life could be…..guess I've lost everything…..even myself…..-

Yugi kneeled and cried. He cried his heart out….he cried into every pain….loneliness….hopelessness he feels. It was all too much….he can feel himself fading away in the Darkness…..feels hands that came crawling to him….hears whispers that calls to him to give up…..

The Darkness wants him…..to bury him to its cold and lonely core……to drown him to its empty space……to kill his light within his heart…to make everything go away…..

-Y-Yami……I love you….-

*Dream End*

While Yugi was resting in the mansion, a plane landed in the airport. It has the symbol of the Ishtar and in it is the Grave keeper siblings Ishizu and Malik along with Marik, Malik's own Yami.

"It seems like a long time since we went back here in Domino right sis?" Malik said getting out of the plane before looking at his sister.

"Your right brother, but be aware that we are here because of the tablet that we found and that I feel that something bad will happen to our dear pharaoh and his light." Ishizu said looking rather serious

"Hmph! I don't much care about that idiotic pharaoh….my only concern is Yugi and the mystery that connects him to the tablet that we found" Marik said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Indeed Marik, but I suggest you behave yourself in front of the pharaoh and his friends…." Ishizu said looking intently at Marik

"Fear not dear sister, I will take care of Marik and make sure he won't do anything harsh and stupid" Malik said trying to assure the older Ishtar

"Better stop rambling there and let's get going…" Marik said walking past the siblings and going straight for the airport exit.

*A week later*

After fully recovering from his sickness, Yugi finally made it to school once again. Ryou and Bakura were always with him after knowing what happened to him and how the others were really treating him. Other than that, Ryou just wants Yugi not to be left alone and Bakura agreed to hang around just to make sure Yami and gang would remember his threat.

-I'll be damn if any of those fools even try, I'll surely erase them from this world- Bakura said as he took a bite off his sandwich.

It was break time and the trio decided to eat under the sakura tree. Ryou and Yugi were talking happily to each other while eating their own sandwiches, while Bakura take to look around eyeing anyone who would dare look badly at them.

Minutes later two people came closer to them and called onto Yugi….

"Yugi-kun! How are you feeling? Are you okay already?" Euphemia said cheerfully before sitting with them under the tree

"Yes, Euphie I'm fine already…no need to worry anymore" Yugi said flashing a big smile

"I'm glad your finally okay there little buddy" A male with dark blue eyes and black hair said before sitting beside Yugi and ruffling the boy's hair

(chuckle) "Yeah I'm glad I can get out of bed already Joshua" Yugi said to the older male before shoving the bangs off his face

"Yeah, considering the fact that we can't even contain you within the room. Man, you're full of energy for a little guy you know." Joshua said chuckling a little as Yugi pout.

Joshua Katsuragi used to be one of Yugi's bullies until they became friends recently much like what happened with Joey and Tristan. Yugi met him while attending the special class for scholarship at Sakura University. Both of them wanted the scholarship and became rivals for it, until Joshua came into Yuki's mansion a few days ago and brought the news that Yugi got selected for the scholarship. Joshua at first was upset about it and told Yugi why he needed the scholarship. And after hearing Joshua's situation, Yugi ask Yuki's help about how Joshua can be admitted to the university without paying much for his tuition fee. And there, Yuki offered Joshua the opportunity to study at the university if he promises to do something in return. And since then, Yugi and Joshua became best pals along with Yuki, Eureka, Euphemia and of course Ryou and Bakura since they often visit Yugi at the mansion.

"Well it's nice that you're fine already Yugi, you got us all worried especially when you got those headaches recently…..then after that you just suddenly became quiet like you're in some kind of a trance" Euphemia said

"Oh…that….Don't worry it was just really a headache….I…was just trying to calm myself down and trying to ignore the headache….yeah that's right…..it was just some kind of self meditation" Yugi said trying to convince everyone

But the truth is, Yugi has been having dreams, vision and realization of his past since the day that Yami said those painful words to him. He has started to remember who he was in ancient Egypt, how he became a slave and how things ended up for him and Pharaoh Atemu though he loved the Pharaoh so much.

-Guess things are always gonna be the same no matter how I struggle, no matter what I do…..its always gonna be the same at the very end- Yugi mentally said to himself.

Meanwhile, as Yugi and the rest of the group continue to eat under the sakura tree, crimson eyes stares at them from afar. Guilt and realization dominates his heart as he remembers the truth that was revealed to him by Grandpa on the night he asked about Yugi.

_Flashback_

"Grandpa, why did you kick Yugi out of the house?" Yami asked wanting to know the truth

Sugoroku Motou sat down on the couch in the leaving room before giving out a sigh, guilt evident in his features

"I kicked him out because Joey told me that he was seeing someone I barely know….and I though he was being irresponsible because he comes home late and wouldn't even consider that he has chores to do or help me out at the shop" Grandpa said looking rather sad at the incident

"But Grandpa, looking at it right now....I myself was coming home late and I also have to help out at the store but you didn't said anything about it. I was always with Joey and the gang going to the arcade but you never called me irresponsible….in fact Yugi was always the one who helps you out here. So why kicked him out?

"I know that now Yami….I realized that I was in fact being unfair to him….he told me that I chose you before him….and that's the reason he came home late….I didn't understand what he means but I just became furious on what he said….I didn't realize what I've said and done to him….not until now. Do you know how he is Yami? Have you seen him in school?" Grandpa said gazing out to Yami

"Well….yes I've seen him in school…..he was sick and wounded…..he was taken by someone named Yuki to his house to rest. Joey told me that it was the same guy that he saw Yugi was with at the Sakura park." Yami said

"Wait, you said Yugi was sick and wounded….what has happened to him?" Grandpa said worried

"Well….a girl named Euphemia said that…….you kicked him out into the rain wounded and cold so….he became sick……"

"Oh Ra, what have I done to my own grandson…..I shouldn't have done that to him…..I should have hear him out….not kick him out…..I was being too unfair I didn't realize I was hurting him" Grandpa said looking ashamed on what he's done

Yami came closer to the couch and rested a hand on the older ones shoulder

"Grandpa tell me….did you not want Yugi to go to college?" Yami said

Grandpa was a bit surprise by the question but rather turned sad by the minute before giving out another sigh and answering

"Well….its not that I didn't want him to go to college….its just that…..there's only enough money for one of you to go to college and…..I guess I was being unfair again but….I wanted _you_ to go to college…..and maybe it got Yugi upset by the fact that I cherished you more than him"

"Maybe so Grandpa, but why would you want me to go to college instead of Yugi…and beside money isn't an issue….I still got the wealth I use to have as a pharaoh, if I want I can ask Ishizu to spare me some just to get to college….you don't have to sacrifice Yugi's dream just for me…..its was a little bit unfair…

And beside….from what that Yuki said….Yugi was taking special class in Sakura University to get the scholarship…so maybe that was what Yugi's solution just so that both of us can go to college without having problems concerning money" Yami said

"So you mean, Yugi came home late because he attends that special class and not because he was with some guy….and I kicked him out in the rain for something he only do because I was so unfair to unconsider his want to go to college." Grandpa said looking gloomy

"Yes…pretty much Grandpa. That Yuki guy was also attending Sakura University and has been going to school together with Yugi so it seems that he waits for him at the Sakura Park after Yugi's classes" Yami said trying to explain further

"Oh Yami what should I do? How could I make this right….I have disowned my own grandson…..and he might hate me forever….."

"It's ok Grandpa….I'll talk to Yugi and make sure he'll come back to us….I'm sure he'll forgive you….this is Yugi were talking about here…..my aibou won't hold any grudges not especially to his own Grandpa" Yami said reassuring

"Thanks Yami…I hope your right, I hope Yugi can forgive me…"

_End Flashback_

-Don't worry Grandpa….I'll make sure he forgives _us_…..I won't lose my Hikari….-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Takeru: Okay folks!! Time would come in a reverse! It's time to make people suffer!! Revenge for Yugi!!! HAHAHAHA!! (evil laugh)

Bakura: You better give me a role here!! I want to make that idiotic pharaoh suffer!!

Takeru: Oh don't worry Bakura, we'll get to that…..next part will be exciting….they'll get to see a very cold Yugi Motou….

Malik: Hmph! So much for ignoring and hurting a Hikari! Its payback time!

Marik: Yup! And we'll be there for next part too….reveal a little bit about Yugi's past again….

Takeru: Well till next time!! Adios!!


End file.
